Of Chocolate and Crimes
by LarkaSpirit
Summary: AU. Namine and Riku met over chocolate, and hit it off great. The problem? She's a criminal cat burglar, and he's a CIA agent, and neither knows what the other is. Well, this is a faerie tale. I WILL BEAT FLAMES OUT WITH A HOSE AND WASH OFF THE STAIN!
1. Of Almond Joys and M&M's

**OMG!!!! This was in my head for ages, and now it's here!!!! YAY!!!!**

***crickets chirp***

**Heh...well then. Khorosho. (it's german. Anyone know what it means?)**

**I'm not giving up my stories, I'm just putting this one down, so don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: I own KH. I also dance with purple cows on the moon and am made of platinum. NOT. You get the drift. **

**Review please!!!!**

I bent over the display of candy and looked curiously at the Almond Joys, and then finally decided to grab a Dots.

"I wouldn't get those if I were you." My head snapped up, and I came face-to-face with a twenty-ish silver haired man with pretty aqua eyes. I subconsciously brushed my blonde hair out of my face, and, turning back to the candy, asked,

"Do you normally lecture strange girls about what candies they shouldn't have?"

He grinned, and replied,

"Dots are literally the worst candy in the world." A woman a few yards away glared at him and marched away holding a box of Dots.

I snorted, "Nice one. You haven't been at the movie theater candy counter for more than ten seconds and you managed to insult someone."

"I didn't mean to!" he protested, selecting a pack of M&Ms. I smiled shyly and grabbed a couple Almond Joys. Together, we walked to the register. As he looked at what I had chosen, I raised an eyebrow,

"Have my choices passed inspection sir?" I asked. He smirked at me and lightly took the candy from me, pretending to inspect it. He then pushed it back into my hand, saying,

"I guess it'll do." We reached the register, and he continued, "But Hershey is _way_ better."

I laughed, and then stopped, surprised. When was the last time that I had laughed? I couldn't remember.

"What movie are you seeing?" He asked, interrupting my reverie.

"Um…X-Men Origins, Wolverine." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and pulling out my wallet. "I'm not sure it'll be any good, though."

The strange teen shrugged,

"Well, we can walk out together if it sucks." I smiled again, and paid both our candies. He looked surprised.

"You didn't have to do that!" He protested. I smiled at him.

"Call it female kindness." I told him. He rolled his eyes, and dragged me over to the soda counter.

"Well, my _male_ pride is demanding that I buy you a soda," He informed me. He got both of us a Coke, and completely ignored my protests.

He handed me the soda and grinned.

"That'll teach you not to buy strange guys chocolate." He said cheekily. I stuck out my tongue as we walked towards Screen 10.

When we got there, I realized that we were early.

"What's your name?" I asked, walking up the stairs to a few of the top seats.

"Riku," He answered, dropping down into a seat. "You?"

"Namine," I answered, sitting down next to him and stealing an M&M and popping it into my mouth. "Mmm…you have good taste in candy." I smiled, licking the chocolate from my mouth. He mock-glared at me, took an Almond Joy, and ate it. He chewed, closing his eyes like a food critic, and then smiled widely so that I could see the chocolate on his teeth.

"Yum. You aren't too bad with candy yourself."

"Ew!" I laughed, turning away, "You're gross!"

He laughed with me as more people filed in and the lights began to darken.

"But I'm so awesome it makes up for it."

**Two and a Half Hours Later**

Riku's POV

"Wow that was pretty good!" Namine said enthusiastically, stretching her arms as we walked out of Theater 10.

I nodded, and crumpled my candy wrapper in my hand.

"It was." I agreed. We threw out our trash, and went back into the lobby. "Don't think that I'm being creepy or whatever, but do you need a ride?" I asked, self consciously berating myself about asking a girl I had met barely three hours before if she needed a _ride._

But she was special. She was really pretty, with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but she had this _glow_ that drew me to her. I felt like I'd known her all my life, and I was able to joke around and have fun with her. I didn't usually have fun, because of my job…this was the first night off I'd had in a while.

"Nah," She said, rolling her eyes, "Had to bring my own car, and no one else would come with me."

"That sucks." I sympathized.

"No, it doesn't," she disagreed, looking mischievously at me, "If I didn't come alone, one of my friends would've probably kicked you somewhere extremely uncomfortable when you lectured me about my candy choices."

I winced, and said,

"Um, okay then…"

"YO RIKU!" I turned around to see Sora, Roxas, and Roxas's girlfriend Olette running towards us. Namine looked at me curiously.

When my friends stopped, I introduced them to Namine.

"Okay, guys, this is Namine, a girl with really horrible candy choices—"

"Excuse me, but _you_ don't have the brilliance to decide which candies rock!" Namine interrupted, her glare mellowed by her grin.

"Uh…?" Roxas said, with a slight frown, "What the hell?"

"Riku, introduce us already!" Olette said, giggling, linking her arm with Roxas's.

Sora laughed at my martyred expression.

"Fine," I said, mock-glaring at them, "Almond Joy Girl, the blond Romeo is Roxas, the brunette Juliet is Olette, and the brunette with the hair that—"

"Defies gravity?" Namine interjected. I patted her head.

"Excellent! Someone who agrees with me! Well, he's Sora."

"My hair does _not_ defy gravity." Sora muttered, patting down his hair. It sprung right back up.

Olette snickered, and Roxas grinned.

"Yes it does bro."

Namine looked at Olette, and asked,

"Are they always this strange?"

Olette laughed, and nodded,

"Definitely."

Namine laughed, and I noticed that she had dimples when she smiled. She looked at her watch, and turned pale.

"Oh my god! I've got to go! Maybe I'll see you guys later? Bye!" She turned to leave, and I grabbed her wrist, and fished a pen out of my pocket. I scribbled a number on her hand.

"Call me!" I told her. She blushed a deep red, and started to jog away, calling goodbye behind her.

I watched her leave, and stared at the spot she disappeared until I realized that Sora was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hel_lo_," He said crossly, "Earth to Romeo." I put him in a headlock, and told him,

"Do _not_ call me Romeo. Ever." I released him, and snuck a glance out the window. I saw her getting into a white Prius, and driving away. "But that is one hell of a Juliet."

Olette rolled her eyes, and began to lead us towards her blue van.

"I hope she calls you," She told me, flipping her braids over her shoulder, "Because otherwise all of us who work with you are going to have a completely lovesick, moping ass on our hands."

"As opposed to…?" Roxas ventured, smirking at me. Jerk.

Olette grimaced,

"The normal, smirking, silver-haired, fan-girl attracting asshole that is our dear Riku."

I scowled at her as Roxas and Sora roared with laughter.

"I don't care if you're a CIA agent, I'm going to whip your ass someday, Olette." I muttered. Sora snorted.

"Yeah, Mr. Boss Leon is really going to like his agents murdering each other on the job."

"He probably wouldn't mind if it was _off_ the job." Roxas reasoned.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as Olette pulled out of the parking lot.

"I hope she calls." I groaned, "Because I don't know how I'm going to deal with you lot."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Namine's POV

I drove my white Prius home to the house I shared with my 'family', my adoptive sisters Aerith and Kairi.

The house was big and a light shade of cream, with long gardens and a large oak door.

I ran into the house, closed the door, and checked my watch. I'd made it. Barely.

"Namine?" My red headed sister Kairi walked into the main hall, and took in my appearance, looking slightly surprised. She checked her watch, "Cutting it a bit close, aren't you?" I nodded, and as the clock struck ten-thirty, all alarm systems came on, the outside walls electrified, and the surveillance cameras switched on.

But Kairi looked at me like something was strange.

I supposed I looked…different. Happier. There was some color in my pale cheeks, some sparkle in my blue eyes.

Strangest of all, I was smiling.

Kairi smiled slightly, and asked,

"Have a good time?"

Well, that was a no-brainer.

"Yeah, more fun than I've had in years." I replied. I took a look at her surprised face and burst out laughing. She put her palm to my forehead.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking scared, "You haven't laughed in…"

"Forever!" I sang, and skipped up the stairs to my room. Kairi ran up after me, and slid into my room as I closed the door. I collapsed on my pale lavender bed, and stared dreamily up at my pale ceiling. Kairi warily sat at the edge of my bed, and asked,

"So what did you—" She stopped, and picked up my hand, seeing the number Riku had written.  
She looked at me with a shocked look on her face.

"A _guy_?!" She screamed, her face going pale, "Are you completely insane? Do you have any idea—"

"Kairi, I'm not going to say anything about what we _are_!" I yelled, sitting up straight and curling my fingers into fists. Despite my anger, I could feel a few tears beginning to form in my eyes. Kairi grimaced, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She sank down into the white rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"It's not…I don't think you'd tell him, exactly," Kairi said slowly, rubbing her temples thoughtfully. She looked up at me through clear blue eyes, "But I _do_ think that if you start to date him, you'd be putting everyone in danger; him, you, our family, the Organization…" She trailed off and looked my clearly in the eyes, waiting for a response.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and locked my arms around my legs, putting my chin on my kneecaps. I knew that she was right.

"Okay Kairi," I said, feeling deflated, "I guess you're right."

My family, Kairi, Aerith, and I were all members in a criminal organization called the Organization. Yeah, there wasn't much imagination in the name, but it got the point across.

"It's just…" I looked out my window at the dark night, "He just made me feel like…" I closed my eyes with a smile, imagining his sparkling eyes under a fringe of silver hair. "Like I was flying."

Kairi looked at me sympathetically, considering.

Finally, she blew out a breath, and looked me in the eyes.

"Listen. I'll talk it over with Aerith, but go on one date—just _one_, mind you—and we'll see from then on." I squealed, and hugged her tight.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_" I yelled, laughing.

She detached my arms from around her neck with a martyred expression. As she left, I heard her say,

"What have I gotten myself into?"

I laid in bed, and turned off my light, happy for once.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kairi's POV

I walked down the stairs, worried to no end. If Namine was really stuck over this guy, and he somehow stumbled onto our secret, we could die.

All of us could all be finished off if he turned us in. There were different branches in the Organization, and our branch, the Amazons, specialized in secrecy missions. So it would be mostly our branch that suffered, but…

I walked down the hall, and carefully pressed a code into the object that _looked_ like a heating control.

A mirror swung open, and I descended down into the underground rooms.

I walked through the padded blue training gym, the pool, and the secret bedrooms, stopping finally at Aerith's office.

Aerith herself was a brown-haired woman with a slender build, and a deceptively fragile, brown-eyed face.

That woman had a mean roundhouse kick.

"Hi Aerith," I said, sitting on a corner of her neat desk.

"Hey Kai," She replied, not looking up from her paperwork, "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in bed?"

I sighed, and smoothed down my pink dress.

"Namine's got an issue."

"And that is?" Aerith asked, still not looking up. I braced myself,

"She's in love."

"WHAT?!" The office practically rocked with the force of her shout, and I nearly fell off the desk. Aerith was shocked, but her face was red, and her eyes seemed to flame.

"Eh…some guy she met in the movies…" I offered lamely.

"Did you tell her off already?" Aerith seethed. "Doesn't she know how dangerous…?"

I put my hands on my foster sister's shoulders, and said seriously,

"She was _laughing_, Aerith."

Aerith's mouth dropped open, "No way! Namine, I can't even remember the last time _she_ laughed!"

I nodded, "Exactly."

Aerith considered it.  
"What do you think?" She asked, sitting back down. I paced, and said,

"I think we should let her go on one date, and then take it from there."

Aerith sighed, then nodded,

"All right," She said, "But I hope she knows what she's doing."

I fervently hoped the same thing.


	2. Promise of Pancakes

**HIIIII!!!!! I'm on an update streak today! XD OMG I'm so happy! This chapter's so LONG it is awesome and I love it! **

**Warning in advance: I have an OC in here. If anybody recognizes her, good for you! She's one of my fav OCs. Note: The NNNNN means Namine's POV, and the RRRRR means Riku's POV.  
**

**Disclaimer: **

**Riku: Oh no, no you don't! **

**Larka: But Riiiiiku!!!!!**

**Riku: No. **

**Larka: Fine, be like that...ATTACK EVIL DOTS!!!**

**Dots: MUST. KILL. M&M. EATER.**

**Riku: AHHHHH!!!!**

**Larka: Ha. Say it.**

**Riku: LARKA SPIRIT DOESN'TOWN ANYTHING!!!!**

**Larka: Good. Thank you Dots.**

**Dots: No prob.  
**

--

**Riku's POV**

I was woken up by the loud blare of my alarm clock. I growled, and flung my pillow at it.

Unfortunately, I had done it with my eyes closed, and had missed by a long shot.

_And_ the alarm clock was still beeping. I growled incoherently, and swung my legs off the bed. Rubbing my eyes, I slammed my hand down onto the clock, and winced as it emitted a strange squawking noise before falling silent.

"I've really got to get rid of that thing," I muttered, running a hand through my hair. I padded from my room into the bathroom of my apartment. I took a long, hot shower and, feeling more awake, grabbed jeans and a black t-shirt.

I dragged a brush through my hair, and snatched a muffin from my kitchen counter.

Opening the door at a run, I sprinted to my black Infiniti, and threw myself into the driver's seat.

Leon was going kill me if I was late to work.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

I pulled on my white pants and silver shirt at top speed, than tried to pull on my combat boots and run out my bedroom door at the same time.

I pulled my messy bed hair back in a ponytail, and ran down to the secret entrance downstairs. I checked my watch, and groaned.

Only in a cat burglar's life would I be late at 6:45 in the morning.

It took me three times to punch in the right code, and I sprinted down the passageway to the gym.

Finally, I skidded to a stop in the doorway. I looked around, and breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't see anyone.

"A-hem." I turned slowly to see Aerith. Her eyes were narrowed angrily, her arms crossed as she faced me.

I turned a light red, and looked down at my feet.

"Um…hi…?" I said meekly, scuffing my foot against the padded ground. Aerith put her hands on her hips, and said sternly,

"Maybe you have something you want to tell me?" Her face was stern, but within her eyes I could see a twinkle of humor. I realized that she wasn't angry about my being a few minutes late.

"If you're talking about last night…" I began, curling my hands into small fists.

"I _am_ talking of last night."

"Well, there isn't much to tell." I said firmly, linking my hands behind my back. Aerith gave me a look.

"Namine, please give me a detailed summary of exactly _what_ it is that we do."

I sighed dramatically, and then looked up at the ceiling.

"_Namine._"

"Fine!" I muttered, and then continued in a sing-song voice, "We are agents in the great underground organization called Organization 13. We ourselves are an all-female branch of the organization called the Amazons, who specialize in cat burglary and general theft into high-security, mostly governmental buildings." I looked at Aerith, and she nodded.

"Correct," She said, pulling her long hair into a ponytail, "And why, exactly is it so important for us to remain incognito from the rest of the world?"

"Um…so all of us don't get turned in and locked up forever?" I said, looking down at the ground. She was going to whip me dead…  
Aerith's voice was still sharply sweet.

"And…?"

I wracked my brain. _Oh yeah, I am _really _dead._

"Er…so the Organization also doesn't eliminate all faulty sections? Eliminate us?"

Aerith clapped. "Very nice." Her eyes hardened. "And, love, it would be so easy to slip up and tell this boy of yours what we do."

I jerked my chin up.

"I'll be careful." I protested. She smirked.

"Good. Because you'd have to if I said you were allowed out on a date…"

I squealed and gave her a death grip of a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!!" I yelled in her ear. She winced, but gave me a swift hug back before pushing me away.

"Yeah, yeah. Just _one_. And on one condition."

I sighed, "There always have to be catches, don't there?" Aerith grinned, and then abruptly pulled a dagger out of a concealed sheath at her belt. I lunged back, grabbing another dagger out of a mount on the wall.

She nodded approvingly at my reaction, then answered,

"You have another hour of training on every day before you have a date, and you won't let them get in the way of any missions."

I groaned, but nodded my head in agreement.

"Good," Aerith said, an intense look coming onto her face. "Now. Let's start with sparring…"

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

I parked my car in the parking lot of the Chime & Iron Agenda. Getting out of my car at a run, I slipped through the plain, brown wooden doors, and walked into the 'main' shop.

Displays of metal sculptures in varying shades of black, gray and silver lined the walls and took up space in the center of the room, while in the very back of the shop, a thin girl in her early twenties with long white-blonde braided hair and grass green eyes sat at a heavy gray metal desk, looking bored.

"Hi, Riku," She yawned, checking a metal clock sitting on the desk next to her, "Cutting it a bit close, aren't you?"

I smirked at her, and then retorted,

"I'm not _cutting it close_, I'm being _fashionably late_, Beka." She rolled her eyes, and then her mouth opened in an 'O'. I looked at her strangely,

"What—" A hand seized my shoulder, and I instinctively reached up and twisted it painfully. The owner of the hand growled and hit the shoulder of the hand I was using to twist his arm. My arm instantly went numb, and I turned to see an angry blue-eyed man with shaggy blonde hair and dark clothes behind me.

I instantly winced.

Crap. Boss alert.

"Eh…hi Cloud?" I said sheepishly, "I didn't see you there." Cloud shook his head in annoyance, and towed me through a door mostly concealed behind a steel bookcase, and started up a long flight of stairs.

"You _could_ learn to look around before you attack," he told me, "And you could also learn to come _on time_."

"Technically—"

"_Technically_, you were five minutes late."

"Ooh, so horrible, the world is probably going to blow up in the next five minutes!"

"Riku!"

"What?" I asked innocently, looking at Cloud's red face, "Haven't you ever heard about being fashionably late?"

He just rolled his eyes, and opened a door at the top of the flight of stairs. As we entered, the whole atmosphere changed.

The store at the front of the building was just that: a front. The real use of this building was for the CIA.

The top floor of Chime & Iron Agenda was used as a headquarters. Although there were only seven of us here, including our advisor Cid, there was a huge amount of space. The whole left side of the top floor was divided into seven offices, each office a fairly large place, with a desk and computer.

The right side was more interesting. A huge computer screen took up the far wall, while consoles and hologram maps and projectors were scattered around. The latest spy equipment lined the walls, and files upon files of information were tucked away into metal bookcases.

Sora, Olette, Roxas, and Leon were all seated at a conference table near the windows at the back of the huge room. Sora spotted Cloud and I first, and waved.

"Hey guys!" He called, "Do you know you're late?"

Leon turned and glared at me.

"Great job, Cloud, you found the metal head."

I sulkily smoothed down my silver hair at this comment. Cloud pushed me into an empty seat, and then took one for himself.

"Apparently he wants to be _fashionably late_." Cloud said wickedly. Olette shook her head, grinning, and Roxas did the same, putting an arm around her as he did so.

"That sounds like an excuse a high school drama queen would use on her twenty-year old science teacher, Riku." Leon said, smirking.

I just crossed my arms. "Whatever," I muttered.

Sora shot me a sympathetic glance, and said, "Don't we have a problem to deal with?"

I gave him a grateful look, and turned my attention to Leon.

Leon nodded, and touched a holographic projector in the center of the table. An image flickered, and came into focus.

A black heart crossed with the words Organization and the Roman Numeral XIII came into view.

"I'm sure you've all heard of Organization XIII." Leon began, turning to another picture. "This picture was taken two months ago in a nearby city."

The picture showed two tall, thin men in black coats and masks leaving a flaming building with a small black sack.

"What was that building?" Sora asked with interest, leaning forward and scrunching his nose, "I've never seen it before."

"Maybe the fact it was _burning_ had something to do with it?" Roxas joked. Cloud glared at him, and snapped,

"Will you quit joking around?" Everyone stared. Cloud was paler than usual, and his hands were clenched into fists. "The Organization is not something to take lightly. They aren't your usual criminal organization; they have branches and powerful people, reaching into every extent of the criminal world. If you _ever_ get on their bad side, they will hunt you down for years, until they believe you dead, or sometimes even arrange a little accident…" He trailed off, his eyes haunted.

"Cloud?" Olette asked anxiously, touching his hand, "Are you all right?"

Cloud pulled away, and put his face in his hands. Sora, Roxas, and I all looked at Leon for an explanation, but his face was carefully clear of any expression.

Finally, Cloud looked up, and intertwined his hands on the table.

"Sorry," He muttered, "But the Organization and I go _way_ back."

"Is there anything we can use to bring them down?" I asked carefully, trying not to upset him. Cloud looked swiftly at me, and then back at the table.

Taking a small flash drive from his pocket, he connected it to the projector, and selected a folder of images.

"I don't have any names; this happened to long ago. I first met Organization XIII when I was five years old. My baby sister and I had been taken from our burning house; both of our parents were dead. Later, I found out that Organization XIII burned my house and killed my parents." He fell silent for a moment.

Olette looked like she was ready to cry. I caught Roxas's eye and jerked my head in her direction. Roxas nodded, and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Leon raised his eyebrows, but I just shrugged. Cloud continued,

"My sister and I were taken to one of their headquarters in Brazil, and were told that our parents asked them to look after us. We believed them; under their teaching, we learned fighting skills and thief's work. They liked me," He laughed bitterly, with no humor.

"Of course they would like me. I believed them when they said that my parents wanted that life for me, and worked hard to please them. My sister, three years younger than me, began to think something might be wrong as she got older. I always told her that _she_ was wrong, and that was what Mom and Dad had wanted…

"I was the one who was wrong. I was in the boss's office when I noticed a file with my name on it. The boss wasn't in the room, so I just opened it. At first I was happy; they were _extremely _pleased with me." His voice dripped sarcasm, and I shuddered.

Poor Cloud. Life sounded like it sucked.

"Anyway, I looked further, and found out that they wanted to train me to be an assassin, and that they had killed my parents…" Cloud closed his eyes. "I ran away with my sister after that. But…they sent people after us, and those people caught my sister. I escaped, and came here.

"As soon as I was old enough, I entered tests for CIA agents. And here I am."

He stopped, and silence reigned. Cloud looked each of us in the eye.

"Don't underestimate them. That mistake can be fatal. That's all." He leaned back into his chair and nodded for Leon to continue.

Leon cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Cloud. Our problem," He touched a button on the projector, and a picture of a building with the name Colin's Interest Ads came up.

"Another HQ?" Roxas asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Yes," Leon confirmed, "This place was hit a little while ago by a section of the Organization called the Amazons."

"The Amazons?!" Olette scoffed, folding her arms, "What, are they all girls or something?"

"Yes, actually," Cloud answered, "They specialize in breaking into places that usually are impenetrable." He gave her a side glance. "And that's sort of a detail in our plan…"

Roxas's eyes narrowed.  
"Hold on…" He began suspiciously, but Leon broke in,

"Anyway, these Amazons have been stealing dangerous equipment and files that could potentially cause incredible chaos." I leaned forward, with my elbows on the table.

"And we have to…?" I let the sentence trail. Leon darted a glance at Olette.

"We have to find the Amazons," he began, "And then we infiltrate them."

Roxas jumped to his feet.

"NO!" he roared, looking like he wanted to hit Leon. "No way are you making her do that!" Olette touched Roxas's hand.

"Shh…sit down," She said soothingly, "We haven't even found them yet. We'll talk about it when we get to that point…" Slowly, Roxas sat back down again.

"This is _not_ over," he growled, "There is no way I'm letting her do that."

Leon glared at him, "You may not have a say in the matter."

Roxas began to growl, and Olette squeezed his hand.

"Enough, Roxas." She said firmly. "We'll get to it later."

Leon nodded, and looked at the clock. "Right then, let's get to work on finding them."

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

"Finally!" I groaned, leaning tiredly back on my chair and rubbing my dry eyes. I was on a thirty-minute break, and after four hours of relentless work, it was both welcomed and deserved. I closed my eyes, and felt my mind wander.

I wondered if Namine would actually call me. She was sweet, and seemed to accept me, but I was just a guy she met at the movies.

And I barely knew her…

"RIKU!" My eyes flew open, and I was standing in a moment. I stared at Sora, and he rubbed his head sheepishly, "Eh…sorry."

"Whatever," I groaned, walking over to the door, "What is it?"

Sora's expression abruptly turned serious.

"We think we found the Amazons."

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

I was stretching out my poor, sore muscles when the alarm lights began to flash and a muffled buzzing noise started up.

In a flash, I was up and running towards Aerith's office.

Kairi and I collided in the doorway.

"Ugh…" I groaned, rubbing my bruised head. Kairi shook her head, and looked at me, dazed, before walking unsteadily into the office.

Aerith was in front of her computer, typing furiously.

"We've got a hacker," she said without turning around, "Or at least, a soon-to-be hacker. They've gotten past the outer defenses, but the important info is still locked away."

Kairi leaned over the chair, her eyes scanning over the data displayed on the screen. "Um, I don't understand any of this."

I slipped up next to her. "All I can get out of this is that you're encrypting the data," I confessed, "I'm clueless after this."

Aerith rolled her eyes.

"Fat lot of help you lot are." She said, not really meaning it. Kairi started to pace, and I asked,

"Do we know who's hacking?"

Aerith let out an anxious bark of laughter.

"Who do you think has the computer power to hack us? The CIA of course. They've heard of us, apparently." She pressed in a stream of keystrokes, and then sat back with a satisfied smile.

"What'd you do?" Kairi asked, looking at her in askance. Aerith's face was set in a smirk. With a triumphant glance at Kairi and me, she said,

"Oh, I just left a _very_ nasty surprise for them."

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

All of us clustered around the keyboard until Leon complained,

"Guys, I could use some air!" He sighed and continued hacking the website. Suddenly he frowned, and clicked on something.

A video window appeared, giving us screen time of a girl dressed in all black with a black mask avoiding obstacles and at one point actually climbing up what looked like a smooth, completely vertical wall.

"Damn." Cloud said in awe, "She's good." As Leon closed the window and continued to break into the Amazon's site, the screens flickered and the sound of static came out of the speakers.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light from the screen, and it all went black.

Everyone immediately turned to Sora, he shrank back, and held up his hands.

"I didn't do anything this time!" He protested, "Honest! I'm just standing right here, innocent as a—"

"Well, the computer's screwed," Leon interrupted Sora's proclamations of innocence, "And I have no clue what happened."

Despite myself, I felt a smile creeping onto myself.

"Say what you want, Leon," I told him, "But these Amazons are pretty damn good."

"Shut up Riku." Leon advised me.

**LATER**

After messing with the computers for three straight hours, we finally got them up and running again.

Leon had an unexpected surge of mercy, and sent us home early, telling us that we'd deserved the break, although he'd _break_ our heads if we were late for work the next day.

_Ha-ha Leon, you're hilarious_.

"Great! We have an extra—" Roxas checked his watch as he, Olette, Sora and I all walked down the stairs. "—thirty-seven minutes to ourselves. Leon's really generous."

Olette laughed, and pushed open the concealed door. Beka looked up at us from under her rectangular glasses, green eyes quizzical.

"You're early," She said, checking the clock beside her. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Yeah, our computers crashed." Sora said, winking at Beka. She turned a pale shade of ruby. "Nothing we couldn't handle of course—"

I snorted, "Oh please. Sora, stop showing off to our dear, overworked secretary and let's go." Beka shook her head,

"Finally, someone realizes my worth!" She joked.

Sora smiled widely at her as we walked out of the shop. Because he kept his head turned towards her, he banged into the doorframe.

"OW!" Beka stared at him, a corner of her mouth raised in a smirk. Sora turned scarlet, and ran out the door, Olette, Roxas and I laughing at him all the time.

I waved goodbye to Olette and Roxas, and yelled out a goodbye to the fleeing Sora.

"Hey, Riku!" Olette called, "Want to come over our place?"

"Game's on tonight." Roxas added. I shook my head as I unlocked my car.

"Sorry, but I kind of want to check my answering machine…" I flushed as Olette rolled her eyes,

"You mean you want to see if Namine actually called you, and didn't politely blow you off." She corrected, smiling.

I mock-glared at her, and slid into my car,

"Good-_bye_ guys!" I yelled, slamming the door.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

"Namine, have you called him yet?" I looked up to see Kairi leaning in my doorway, looking at the slim cell phone I held in my sweaty hands. I ducked my head, turning a really bright shade of red.

"Kairi, sister dear, I am _holding the phone_, and _I'm staring at it_, so what do you think?" I snapped nervously.

She cringed in mock hurt,

"Golly gee whiz, Nami-Nami, that one hurt," She told me, putting a hand over her heart and pretending to wipe away a tear. "'Tis painfully obvious that thou hath _not _called your Prince Charming." She laughed, and put her hands on her hips. "Come on girl, what are you waiting for?"

I turned the now-sweaty phone over in my hands, breathing out deeply.

"If I die in attempt, will you come to my funeral?" I asked dramatically, punching in his number.

Kairi laughed, and curtsied,

"I promise on my crooked gold heart."

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

I practically ran into my apartment, slamming the door behind me. I skidded to a stop in front of the microwave clock.

_5:40_

_Okay…still pretty early,_ I mused, walking over to the phone. My heart sank as I noticed that the answering machine showed no messages.

I groaned, and, walking over to the kitchen sink that was sunk into a counter, poured myself a glass of water. As I leaned against the sink and looked out into the darkening night through a window, I felt sorry for myself.

It wasn't like I was _bad_ with girls; a lot of them worshipped the ground I walked on, as a cynical Beka had once put it, and I wouldn't have a problem finding _a_ girl.

No, the issue lay in finding the _right _girl. And I'd found her: Namine.

I jumped, nearly spilling my water as the phone rang.

I lunged for it, picking it up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi…Riku?" Her voice was hesitant, but it was definitely her. I sank into a chair, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, Namine. Glad you called." She laughed, and replied,

"Considering that you picked up on the first ring, I bet you were sitting by the phone this whole time." My cheeks burned.

"Eh…"

She laughed again. "Don't worry, I was staring at the phone for a minute before—Kairi, _go away!_" I smirked,

"Sister problems?"

"You have no idea." She muttered, and I could hear her yelling to the girl Kairi, "No, Kairi, I do _not_ want you to _stalk_ my asking him out on a date!!! Now go _away_ before I physically kick you out!!!"

I laughed until I felt tears coming to my eyes, and she came back on the line sounding embarrassed.

"Sorry, she can be annoying." She apologized.

"It's all right," I said, "Do you want to go out sometime? Tomorrow's my day off, and I though if you wanted to go somewhere…" I trailed off, waiting for her answer,

"Yeah, I'd love to!" She exclaimed, "We could go out for breakfast at Tifa's Diner, if you wanted, they make awesome pancakes."

I grinned. "I know Tifa. Scary, but really nice if you don't bother her."

She laughed briefly, and then asked, "Okay, but what time…?"

"Er…nine okay for you?" I asked, wondering if she was the kind of girl that would get up at twelve and then laze around until nighttime and then party.

"Yes, thanks. I have stuff to do a little before that, anyway."

_Okay, so not a night owl._

"Okay…see you then." I told her. She laughed, and said,

"See you then…Riku." With that she hung up.

I swear I smiled at that phone for twenty minutes.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

I laughed, and jumped off the bed, punching the air.

"YES!"

**Well, didja like it? You know the drill...review please!!! I felt sorry for Cloudy, didn't you? Just keep his sister in mind...she's important. Care to take a guess why? I might not tell you if you're right, though. **

**Heh. The perks of being the writer. XD**

**Love you all!!!!!  
**


	3. Bittersweet Reunions

**Okay, I am SO sorry about this chapter! I am an absolute jerk. I know a lot of you were expecting me to slip Namine and Riku's date in this chapter, but it ended up being too LONG of all things! But, I will update soon (**I mean it this time!**) and it'll be in the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Sora: Oh no! It's ME this time!**

**Larka: YESSSS! It is me! And if you don't do the disclaimer, I will tell Kairi was _really_ happened to her creepy teddy bears!**

**Sora: *gasp* you wouldn't! **

**Larka: Watch me. Oh KAIRIIIII!**

**Kairi: Yes? **

**Sora: Okay, okay, jeez! LarkaSpirit owns nothing. **

**Kairi: Well, good for her. What's up. **

**Larka: Sora sold your favorite teddy on Ebay. **

**Kairi: Sora! buy me a new teddy bear!**

**Sora: Yes love. Larka, I hate you.  
**

**Riku: *snicker* you're whipped man.**

**Sora: HEY! EAVESDROPPER! AND I AM NOT! **

**Namine: That's plural. Eavesdropp_ers. _I was with him. And yes, you are. **

**Larka: Ah the joys of crossing my fingers while lying. **

**Sora: Grr...  
**

--

**Namine's POV**

_5:40_

I padded into our hidden training room, hoping that Kairi wasn't there. I looked around, and then screamed as she dropped down from the ceiling above me.

I kicked out at her, and she rolled with the blow, moving into a neat back flip. She then smiled widely, and sang,

"Good morning sister dear! How was—"

"Oh no! No, no, and NO! Don't you _dare_ start mauling me for answers!" I said firmly.

"But, Nami-Nami, I haven't even said anything yet!" She said innocently. I glowered at her, and she smirked. "You know very well that I'm going to squeeze details out of you." She informed me.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair,  
"Okay…I am going to breakfast with him at nine. That's all. Zip, zero, and nada else."

Kairi pouted. "Nam_ine_!"

I groaned, and stomped out of the room, calling out,

"I'm going to run or something!"

"But you can exercise here!" Kairi protested. "You can train with me!"

"That's the problem," I muttered.

As I began to leave, I heard a slight snicker, and turned to see Aerith, who was carefully filing her nails. I winced when I saw that she was making them into little points.

"Battle nails?" Kairi asked, stepping back, "We have a mission?" Aerith tossed the file to Kairi, and replied,

"Yes. We are to _discourage_ the local office of CIA from any more, and I quote," She smirked, "_monkeying around._"

Kairi filed her nails into points, and then tossed the file to me. Regretfully, I filed away my perfect silver-tipped nails into silver pointed claws.

Aerith turned and called out, "We leave in ten minutes; get dressed."

_Lovely._

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

_5:40_

I was still dozing in bed when my phone rang with a shrill yelping noise. With a growl, I grabbed it.

"Can't you wait until a civilized hour to call?" I demanded, rubbing my eyes in irritation, not knowing (or caring) who was on the other end.

"No, and get your ass down here!"

I sat up in bed.

"Leon?"

"No, it's the magical pink unicorn from hell, now get down here. We have a problem."

**IN 20 MINUTES**

I ran into HQ at top speed, blasting through the door. I noted that Beka was missing, but I dismissed it as the early hour. I sprinted up the concealed staircase, and then burst into the main area on the top floor.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"We got a message from the Organization," Leon said grimly, bent over a computer,

Sora looked nervously up at me with a weak smile, and Roxas, Olette, and Cloud stood at Leon's back looking stony. I walked up to stand beside Cloud, and Roxas finally asked,

"What's the message?"

Leon sighed, and printed something. I walked over to the printer, and scanned the page swiftly. I slowly turned back to the others, noticing how everyone but Leon had turned to look at me. I read it aloud.

"'_I won't waste time on pointless greetings because I want to get to the point. We—the Organization—know for a fact that you've been prying into our business. Well, here's a suggestion: Stop playing NCIS and __**back off.**__ However, as a little stimulation, we will be gifting you a little surprise soon enough…_

_**Organization 13, Branch: Black Panther**_'"

I looked up, and saw Cloud begin to pace.

"When was this sent?" He asked Leon, "If it was early, then whatever _surprise_ they have in mind will be here soon."

Leon checked, and replied, "It was sent at 4:30 in the morning."

"They'll be here soon, then." Cloud said, impassive.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

I stood about fifty yards from the place called the Chime & Iron Agenda. With an expert eye, I looked it over.

Despite the normal outward appearance, I noticed the cameras that were concealed carefully in the walls of the building. I jogged down the sidewalk, and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, pretending to look for something on it while I drew closer to the building.

I casually leaned against the doorframe, and realized with admiration that the whole wall was steel, covered with a thin layer of concrete. The windows were bulletproof glass, too.

I smiled, slightly, and then walked away, finishing my 'searching cell phone' act by tucking the phone back into my pocket.

After I was a fair distance away, I dialed Kairi.  
"These guys are better than we expected."

"Well, hello to you too." Kairi sounded disgruntled, and I grinned.

"Come on, you just hate not having an easy assignment."

"I _do_ deserve a vacation, don't I?" She fumed, "And they! Have! Bloody! Good! Defenses!"

I laughed, and then lowered my voice. "Do you want the roof approach, or the ground?"

I could hear her laugh through the phone, and she replied,

"Aerith already has dibs on the roof, and she says that she wants you with her. Apparently I don't have the stomach for heights."

"She's right, though," I pointed out, "You _are_ afraid of heights, and you can hack ground security systems."

"_So_ not the point." Kairi sighed, "Meet you there."

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

"Guys, I think you should see this." I spun around in my swivel chair to see Olette leaning over her computer, her brow furrowed in worry.

Roxas was beside her in an instant, and I smirked at him. He glared back at me, and Olette said anxiously,

"The alert systems _and_ defenses have been completely shut off, but the roof sensors detected something before _they_ were turned off."

Cloud swore, and barked, "All right then, Riku, Roxas and Sora, downstairs! Leon, Olette and I will take the roof!"

Sora, Roxas and I sprinted to the stairs only to meet someone halfway down.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Aerith and I carefully scaled the fire escape to the roof, the darkness of the morning blending with our dark clothes. My cloth-wrapped braid flapped in the wind. When we finally reached the top floor, Aerith silently pointed to a small blinking alarm on the wall.

I rolled my eyes, and rolled up my sleeve. I typed the numbers written on my arm in black ink into the alarm's keypad.

It bleeped, and then the light went dark.

"We're good," I announced, "All of the more serious alarms and defenses were centered on the bottom floor and the stairs."

"Awesome," Aerith said with a grin, and she took a pick to the lock on the fire escape door. Suddenly she swore and dropped the pick. She turned to me and announced,

"The lock's electrified and pick-proof. I can't use a metal pick."

"Hmm." I unwound my braid's cover for a moment, and then wound it around my hand. Carefully, I picked the lock, only a few of the stronger sparks getting through.

The door swung open with a click, and I smirked at Aerith.

"Mind over matter," I taunted. She snorted, flipped her braid over her shoulder, and walked through the door as I rewrapped my own braid.

"Well, we have a job to do, I believe."

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Sora was the first to see her, as he banged into her on his way down the stairs.

He also ended up falling over on top of her.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head, rolling over. The girl was instantly on her feet, tensed and looking ready for a fight.

We could tell nothing about her appearance except that she had slightly tanned skin.

That was all. She was dressed head to toe in black; even her hair was in a braid wrapped in black cloth. Her eyes were concealed behind dark glasses, and the only expression was in her smirk. She took Sora's forearm in a surprisingly gentle grip, and, to our surprise, pulled him up.

Sora regained his balance and stared at her in astonishment.

"Pretty clumsy agents they're coming out with these days," the girl mused, a slight smile on her face.

Suddenly, her face turned stony and she tensed up again. "Now, do I have to knock you lot out, or will you stand down?"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I looked in amazement at the girl who had, moments ago, helped me to my feet after _I _knocked her to the floor. I reached for her arm, but she twisted my arm behind my back, and tried to press me to the wall, but I managed to unwind myself, and step back.

I heard Sora and Riku try to reach a better position in the narrow stairwell to attack.

Or defend.

However you looked at it.

"What the hell?" I demanded, "You help me out, and then you attack me!"

She laughed, surprising us all.

"Sorry Agent Clumsy, but mistakes happen. Now please _get out of my way._" She unexpectedly kicked out at my stomach, and I fell over, winded.

I heard a quick scuffle behind me, and I heard Roxas grunt as something smashed against the wall.  
I smirked through my pain. That_, brother dearest, _I thought, _is going to hurt like hell tomorrow morning. Luckily, you have Olette to kiss it better. _I frowned, and got up slowly, only to see that the girl had escaped, leaving an unconscious Roxas and a pursuing Riku in her path. I knelt to make sure my brother was all right, and noticed a large lump forming on the back of his head.

_That is, if everyone's _okay _after this. _

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Aerith and I each slithered silently into the dark room, seeing that it was a small employee-style kitchen.

"Real smart," muttered Aerith, "Put the fire escape where the fire in the _kitchen _will probably start."

"I don't get it." I complained. "_Why _is that a bad idea?"

She opened her mouth to answer me (probably scathingly) when another voice chimed in behind us,

"If you had any brains, you'd understand." We turned to see a young woman with brown hair and grass green eyes who was awfully familiar…

She tapped her chin, "However, I do happen to enjoy that fire escape. It looks out into a very pretty view."

My breath hitched in my chest. _Oh no…oh no…it _can't _be…_

"Olette! Did you find anything?!" A man in his mid twenties with brown hair raced into the room and skidded to a stop, his quick eyes taking in the scene before him.

"Yes Leon," Olette replied scathingly, glaring at us, "I found a few climbing _spiders._"

Aerith growled, and leapt at the girl. I ran behind her, and launched a flurry of punches and kicks at the brown haired man.

"Don't hurt the girl!" I hollered to Aerith, pitching my voice a tone lower than usual, "It's…not in our orders!"

To my consternation, Leon was nearly as fast on his feet on me, and dodged most of the blows coming his way, occasionally even being able to send one my way.

When she managed to render Olette unconscious, Aerith knelt besideher, but still looked up to watch my fight with Leon.

"Any particular reason why you don't want _her_ hurt?" Aerith asked mildly.

I shot her a quick glare, and spun away from a glancing kick to my hip. "I have my reasons!"

"How the hell do you know her anyway?!" Leon growled, aiming a punch for my collarbone. I ducked neatly, and retaliated with a kick for his chest. He blocked it as I retorted,

"Did you ever think that we might pry in your business _more _than you manage to _hack_ into ours?" I smirked at the hidden taunt, and Aerith outright laughed.

"How do you know we have, or _had _an inside person on you guys?" My head snapped up at the new voice, and Leon took advantage of my momentary distraction to knock me backwards.

I was in too much shock to notice the pain, though. Aerith jumped forwards, and pushed Leon backwards, causing him to slam against the refrigerator.

I saw a tall man in his twenties with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes step into the room, and I cried out,

"Cloud! No, not _you_!"

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

I chased the girl through the stairwell, gradually gaining on her.

She was bloody fast, though, and I was getting just a little bit out of breath. "Where'd you think you're going to be able to go? There are agents at the top of the stairs, too!" I called out. She just laughed, and shot back,

"And there are more of _our_ agents there, too!"

I swore, and sped up. Despite my best efforts, however, the girl was already through the door when I reached the top of the stairs. I heard her messing with something in the central area of HQ, and I burst through the door to see her typing furiously into the computers. I ran up behind her, and seized her none too gently, pulling her from the metal chair. She kicked out at me, and managed to make a few last keystrokes with a triumphant burst of laughter.

I growled, and held her up against the wall.

"What do you want? What do you get for this?" I demanded furiously, my eyes flashing.

She tilted her head, and said shakily,

"We're here to deliver a warning. As to what we get…" She shrugged. "I have no idea."

"No money? Weapons? Things you want?" I asked sarcastically.

She jerked her chin up stubbornly.

"No." She said, and kicked me in the chest, causing me to stumble back and hit my head on the metal computer chair.

_Aw hell. _

Everything went black.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

I scrambled back, looking in horror at the man that was once my brother. He looked at me in cold curiosity, with no recognition.

With one last blow, Aerith knocked Leon back to the floor, groaning. She looked at Cloud in horrified recognition.

"You!" She hissed, "You…deserter!"

Cloud balled his fists, and growled, "Deserter and proud."

I had to stop this. I couldn't see her hurt—albeit briefly—and I needed to hurry.

"Please, Aerith," I said weakly, "Just get Kairi and go. Leave Cloud to me."

Aerith turned to me with a quick flash of sympathy in her eyes, and nodded, slipping past Cloud in an instant.

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded, "How do you know me? You're too young to be any of the kids that I trained with."

Tears slipping down my face, I slowly pulled my braid free of its wrappings, and slid off my tinted glasses. I looked slowly up at him, and he gasped, and was by my side in a flash.

"Nami? Is that _you_?"

I nodded, tears still streaming down my face. He pulled me into a hug, and I buried my face in his shoulder, still sobbing.

"Easy Nami…easy…everything's going to be okay now…" He said softly. I pulled away, and clasped my arms around my knees.

"That's a lie." I said softly, "And you know it. We're on opposite sides, Cloud. That can't be fixed—it's all to set in stone now."

"No!" He said forcefully, his eyes glinting as he gripped my forearms, "You can come over to this side…the _right_ side, with me!"

For a moment, I considered it, tears still sliding down my face. I could stay with Cloud, my _brother_. I could make things work with Riku, and I would feel safer.

And then, I realized with a sinking heart, that it was a fantasy.

"Cloud…you have no idea how much I want that…but I can't. I'd bring the Organization down on your heads, and they'd know you were alive again. Kai—er, my friends, would die, because they weren't able to keep me, and things would just get worse..."

Cloud looked at me in agony, and I got up, holding out a hand to help him out.

"I'm losing my baby sister again." He murmured. I smiled weakly, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," I said softly, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze, "I'll still be here, and thinking of you. And everyone stays alive a little longer this way." I grinned at him. "And I'll _always_ be your baby sister."

Cloud smiled wryly. "Damn right." He gave me a last hug, and then turned to see Aerith and Kairi in the doorway. "You take care of her," He threatened, "Or I can't be responsible for what happens to you."

Kairi grinned, and mock-curtsied.

"Yes sir," She said, entirely serious. Aerith nodded, and then said,

"And you'll understand why I have to do this…" She suddenly thrust her hand forward, and knocked my brother out.

"Aerith!"

"Sorry Nami," She said turning her gaze onto Olette, "But I didn't want him to see me giving Olette _this_." She slipped a rolled piece of paper into Olette's pocket, and motioned to the fire escape. Kairi grinned.

"As Dora the Explorer has said so many cheesy times: _Vamanos_!"

**Okay, that's the chapter! Warning: next chapter there will be an annoying amount of Roxette. And for all of you that are perceptive, I have one word: _Olette _Guess what the note might mean. **

**Isn't it awesome that all the Amazons are GIRLS and Olette is the only GIRL in the group of 'good' guys? Hmm...HINT HINT!!!!  
**

**Tell me if it sucks/rocks-is okay in a review! Please? They make my day!!!! Love you guys!  
**

**-Larka  
**


	4. Concussions and Peanut Butter Cups

**I'm sorry for the no time no update guys! I had a bad case of writers block for ALL my stories. Yeah. ALL. And that includes poetry. Oh well. **

**I like this chapter, for the most part. In advance, I'm sorry for the awful ending. Warning: lots of Roxette at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I own KH about as much as I own every cow in the world. Or, in plain speech: HELLO! I. DO. NOT. OWN. IT.**

**Enjoy!**

**--  
**

**Riku's POV**

I groaned, and pressed a cold hand to my throbbing forehead as I slowly sat up. I winced as the bright fluorescent lights in the room.

_Damn, that girl can throw a punch,_ I thought wryly, touching the painfully forming bump under my hair. I pulled myself to my knees, and looked around, taking in the chaos.

The room itself was messed up; the files that were formally neatly put away in the many metal bookcases were now scrambled and disorganized on the floor. The computer chairs were all knocked backwards, far from their place before the computers, while the computer screens themselves were all blinking with a flickering blue light.

With a jolt, I remembered the girl typing on the computers, probably doing something that would make life a whole lot harder for us.

I groaned, and staggered off to the kitchen to find Leon—or, even better, an ice pack.

I was pretty sure I had a concussion: I had to try three times to go through the door before I actually got through.

And then it turned out that Leon was watching the whole time.

_Great, _I thought gloomily as I pressed a mercifully cold ice pack to my head, _they're never going to let me live this down._

Cloud was sitting down at the small kitchen table, staring down intently at the cheap wood. Leon knelt next to Olette, and waved smelling salts under her nose.

With a startled yelp, she sat bolt upright, and then twitched away from the salts.

"Ew," She said disdainfully, glaring at Leon, "How can you stand the smell of those?"

He glowered at her, and then snapped, "The point is that if you _can't_ stand them, they _work, _sweetheart."

Olette opened her mouth to say something, before her expression changed to one of anxiety, and she looked quickly around the kitchen.

"Where are Sora and Roxas?" She demanded, getting unsteadily to her feet.

"They're down on the stairwell," I mumbled, putting down my ice pack sadly, and standing up. "Sora's stayed with Roxas to make sure he wasn't hurt too badly, and—"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _HURT TOO BADLY_?!" Olette shrieked, darting for the door, not bothering to wait for an answer. I took a step to follow her, winced, and sank back down in my chair.

"Stay there," Leon ordered me, and followed Olette out the door. I looked at Cloud, who was still staring at the table almost blindly.

"Cloud?" I asked cautiously, "Are you…?"

He lifted his eyes to meet mine, and I saw pain of a different type that mine reflected in his eyes. He shrugged.

"I'm okay, I guess," he said tonelessly, looking back down at the table. "Nothing broken, anyway." I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't play stupid, Cloud," I advised him, "You know you aren't all right; tell me what happened."

He darted a glance in my direction, and was silent for another minute.

"My sister came with the other girls," He said abruptly.

I felt sick. "Your…" I began softly, and Cloud nodded brusquely.

"My sister," He repeated, "She came with the very people that I tried to escape. She wouldn't—couldn't come over to our side…she said that people would get hurt."

I thought about it, and then said gently,

"She was right." His head snapped up to look at me. I met his gaze coolly. "People _would_ have gotten hurt."

He laughed darkly. "Do you think that there's a point where you can take nobility to insanity?"

I shrugged. "Yes, but this isn't it. She loves you Cloud, and you know that."

He looked at me steadily, than sighed.

"Thanks Riku." He said; defeated.

I nodded as Olette helped Roxas into the room, closely followed by Leon and Sora.

"No problem, Cloud."

**LATER**

So, it turns out that Roxas had a bad concussion, and I had a milder, but still serious one.

Leon, Olette, and Cloud would all have mild headaches for the rest of the day and possibly the next.

Sora was the only one who wasn't in any way injured, so it was universally decided that he would clean up the rooms. A decision that Sora himself argued against, of course.

"Why do _I_ have to do all of the work?!" He demanded, hands on his hips, "It isn't _my_ fault—"

Olette glared at him, "Oh, suck it up, Spiky," She snarled, "You don't even have to do much: just pick up the papers, reorganize them, and then set up the computer chairs!"

"Mind you, don't you _dare_ touch those computers!" Leon warned, slight humor in his eyes, "I haven't forgotten last time!"

Everyone but Sora cracked up laughing.

"I didn't blow up _everything_!" He insisted, holding up his hands, "Seriously!"

"Don't put your foot in your mouth any more than you have, bro," Roxas teased weakly from his chair. Olette knelt next to him and stroked his hair off of his forehead. She looked up at the rest of us.

"I'm going to stay with Roxas until he's better," She told us, "He can't be left on his own with a concussion."

Roxas tried to protest, but Olette settled a hand on his mouth.

"Agreed," Leon affirmed, nodding, "And everyone but Sora should go home and rest,"

"Yippee," Sora mumbled darkly. I smirked at him.

"Enjoy yourself." I told him.  
Leon glared at me. "As for _you_," He growled, "I'm driving you home. I think you'll probably run over a few people before you leave the parking lot."

I paled. Leon's driving left something to be desired, and everyone but Leon knew it, as no one had the guts (or the insanity) to tell him so.

Sora smirked at me. "Enjoy yourself," He taunted.

"Shut up Mr. Janitor."

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

_8:30_

I bit my lip, and stared nervously out of my window. I wondered how much more of this I could take.

It was bad enough that I was now worried about having to attack my own _brother_ like I did today…except…what if next time I wasn't allowed to back off?

And Riku…he was one of them. I couldn't be with him knowing that we were—unknowingly on his part—enemies, and therefore didn't have a shot in hell to be anything close to what I wanted us to be.

We could hurt each other at the drop of a coin.

I moaned, and buried my face in my hands.

_Is he even all right?_

"Oh sweetie," I looked up to see Kairi in the doorway. She sat down next to me on my bed, and gave me a tight hug, "You're really messed up, aren't you?"

I turned my head, and sobbed into her shoulder. She stroked my hair, and murmured,

"I'm so sorry…" I desperately tried to stop my onslaught of tears, and lay down on my bed, hugging a pillow to my chest, like I was eleven again.

"I was stupid to even think this could work out…" I groaned, my voice hoarse. Kairi frowned, and retorted,

"Who says it can't?"

I lifted my eyes to hers.

"What?" I asked blankly, "Of course it can't work…look at what we are!"

Kairi smiled slyly, and continued, "Who says it can't? After all, no one else in the Organization has to know! And you can either tell Riku or not, it's up to you."

I thought it over, and nodded slowly.

"When you put it like that…" I mused,

"Oh, and Namine?" She asked in a carefully innocent tone of voice. I looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

"Yes Kairi? And don't play innocent; I know that tone. What do you want?"

She blushed a deep red, and then asked shyly,

"I don't suppose you could introduce me to the clumsy brunette, could you?"

I began to laugh,

"Oh _Kairi_!" I looked up at her, grinning, "I'll see what I can do."

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

_8:40_

I stumbled into my apartment, and fell, groaning, onto the mercifully soft tan couch in my living room. I took a fleeting look at the clock on the wall, and swore.

_Namine!_ I scrabbled for my cell phone, and groaned as a wave of nauseas pain rolled through me.

I dialed her number, worrying about how she would react—some girls I'd dated had gotten really pissed when I called off a date, even on an injury. I crossed my fingers.

_I hope she isn't one of those. _

"I heard her pick up. "Hello?"

"Hi—Namine, I'm really sorry, but I can't come to our date this morning." I braced myself for a rant, and was surprised when she asked anxiously,

"Is something wrong?"

"Er…nothing much, I just…er…" I trailed off, searching for a response that wasn't totally insane. "I have a bad concussion," I blurted out.

"Ouch. Don't fall asleep. Where do you live?"

I blinked in shock. "W-what?" I stammered,

"Riku, is anyone with you? And no, I don't care if they're a guy or girl; I just want to make sure someone who _isn't_ falling flat on the floor is with you."

"You're incredible, you know that?" I told her, relieved that I didn't have to go through the whole no-I-swear-I-am-_not_-cheating-on-you routine. "I'm 354 Ocean Street, apartment 2B."

I heard her laugh, and she said, "Okay Riku, I know I'm brilliant. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"'Kay," I groaned, "The door's unlocked."

"See you soon, Riku."

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

After stopping briefly at a Blockbuster, I drove my car to the address Riku had specified, and stopped in front of a pretty red-brick apartment building. It was in a nicer section of town, and wasn't a bad place to live, really.

I walked up to apartment 2B, and stepped in.

"Riku?" I called, walking into his apartment.

"Take a left!" I heard him call tiredly. I eyed the only door leading to the rest of the place, and called back,

"You know, you could have just said 'walk through the first door you see'."

I walked through his kitchen and _then_ took a left into his living room, where he was sprawled out on his couch, propped up by pillows and looking groggy.

I sat on the couch by his knees, and shone a flashlight I'd brought from home into his eyes. He winced as I checked him over.

"Ouch." He griped, flinching away, "You're awful. I'm _injured_, I'm _tired_, and now you're shining bright _lights_ in my eyes…"  
I rolled my eyes, and said bracing, "Look on the bright side—"

"What bright side?"

"Shut up. As I was saying—"

"Cruel, telling the injured person to—mmph!"

I had calmly unwrapped a Reese's Peanut Butter cup, and not so calmly shoved it in his mouth. He glared at me as he chewed.

I grinned, and said _very_ snottily,

"_Mmph_ is not a _word_, Riku." He muttered something behind his mouthful of chocolate, and I snickered slightly. "Sorry. Anyhow, the bright side is that I brought chocolate and movies—and we have all day to watch (we'll actually be eating the chocolates, but you can watch them too, if you want) the movies!"

Riku swallowed his mouthful of chocolate and peanut butter and swallowed.

"Fine," He conceded, "That could be fun." Suddenly he looked horrified "Hold up—you didn't choose any romance-crap, did you?"

I made a face, and then rolled my eyes.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" I demanded, "All that crap is pointlessly clichéd, with the hot guy ignoring the nerdy-but-could-be-drop-dead-GORGEOUS-if-she-wanted-to girl until she decides to move on, and dress up. Boy sees formally-nerdy-girl, _BAM,_ together for_ever_." I crossed my arms as Riku had a laughing fit on the couch.

"Oh my god," He gasped, "You should really see your face!"

"I could go back to Blockbuster and get _'that romance crap'_!"

He paled, and said hurriedly, "Don't mind me!"

I rolled my eyes, and slid to the floor. I passed him a sheaf of movies, and heard him mutter as he flipped through them.

"Not bad, Almond Joy, not bad at all. All the Harry Potters, the Knowing, 10,000 BC, Get Smart—"

"That, Riku," I interrupted, resting my chin on his knees and watching him turn a pretty sort of red, "Is my all-time favorite movie."

He smirked down at me. "Really, Almond Joy? Enjoy comedy? Isn't that a bit out of character?"

I shyly turned my head away, more towards the TV on the opposite wall, and said meekly, "Well…"

He handed me the DVD, and pointed me towards the player. I smiled, and popped it in.

The movie started up in a whirr.

I turned off the lights, and then sat down on the floor. I started when Riku hesitantly put a hand on my hair. I tilted my head up, and smiled.

"Why is it always movies with us?" I asked, "I mean, others go out for breakfast—"

"We _did_ try to do that, Almond Joy," Riku said, smirking. "So you can't really say that."

"Whatever," I yawned, looking back down, "It's always movies—"

"And candy," Riku interrupted,

"And candy," I allowed, "Now stop interrupting."

"How can I, when you're just so adorable being imprecise?" He smirked again, and I blushed to the roots of my hair.

"Adorable, huh?" I turned to the movie. "Well, I've been called worse."

I heard Riku snort, and I retaliated by standing up and then dropping down heavily on his lap. I leaned back into his chest, and then smirked as I heard his intake of breath.

"Okay," He said, "I concede." He wrapped an arm around my waist, and continued, "However, I still want to watch the movie."

I watched the movie, and then realized wryly the irony of watching _this_ movie with Riku. He was the equivalent of a Control Agent, while I was Chaos.

Chaos, of course, got its butt kicked.

Lucky me.

I smirked as in the movie Max got stuck in the elevator leading to Control.

Then again, the good guys usually looked like idiots before they kick ass.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I helped Roxas into our shared apartment, and let him collapse on the bed.

"I'll be back in a second," I told him, frowning slightly at the unfocused look in his usually sharp blue eyes. "I'm just going to change my clothes."  
He nodded, and attempted a weak smile. "Hey, it isn't like I'm dying or anything, stop worrying." I scoffed,  
"Me, worried? Never!" All the same, I brushed a light kiss on his forehead and hoped he'd be back to normal soon.

I went into the bathroom, and began to change into sweatpants and an old Life Is Good t-shirt. I began to fold my jeans when I heard a crackling noise. I frowned, thinking I had maybe left a receipt or something in my pocket when I pulled out a rolled up note with thin, flowing handwriting across it.

_How'd that get there?_ I wondered idly, and then stood stock still as I realized that these were a clean pair of jeans, and I couldn't remember putting something in my pocket—someone must have put the note in my pocket while I was unconscious.

And there were only one set of people who would do that.

I took a deep breath, and sat down on the rim of the bathtub. Unfolding the note, I quickly read:

_Hello Olette. _

_You know us, and met us. To put this simply (and a bit tactlessly) we want you to join us. _

_Please. _

_Before you rip this note up with a loud shriek of "Never!"_—I snorted, and bit my tongue to keep from doing just that—_I'd like to ask a few things:_

_Have you ever actually been sent out on a mission without being sheltered at the back?_

_Can the CIA teach you the special talents that we use to beat them time after time?_

_If we told you that we could end this whole problem without bloodshed, would you leave everyone you cared about? _

_Perhaps it would be safer. You have a day to decide._

_We will be in touch. _

_Sincerely,_

_**Organization 13, Branch: Amazons**_

I wrapped my arms around my suddenly cold body.

_Oh God._

I thought of Roxas, with a bad concussion in the next room, still trying to crack jokes.

This time he escaped the encounter with nothing worse than a concussion, but what about next time? There was no doubt in my mind that there _would_ be a next time, too.

The Amazons had escaped without a scratch, and left us beaten. They could do it again.

I pulled out my cell phone, and looked at it.

Could I can Leon, and tell him about this?

_No,_ my mind instantly yelled, _the Amazons would know it was me, and then they'd come after someone I care about._

I slid the cell phone into my pocket, and walked out to see Roxas. I sat lightly down on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair.

He turned to look at me with blue eyes.

"Hey." I said softly. He frowned,

"Something up?" he groaned, and I shook my head, my hair going everywhere with the vigorous movement.

"Nope. You feeling better?" I asked quickly. He smiled weakly, and said,

"Fine, if you don't count the concussion." I rolled my eyes, ignoring the growing dread in the pit of my stomach.

"You must _really_ be feeling crappy," I informed him, "To crack that pathetic a joke."

Roxas laughed, and then looked at me closely through narrowed eyes.

"You sure you're all right, Olette?"

I leaned against the headboard, and then lied through my teeth.

"I'm fine." I closed my eyes to hide the tears I couldn't let him see.

I knew what I had to do.

**Okay!*ducks rotten fruit* I said I was sorry! *ducks rotten vegetables* Great. **

**R&R? Pleaaaaase!!!! You guys rock.  
**


	5. Sour Realizations

**I'm sorry, this is really short, but it's a suspense builder. Don't kill me for the cliffie! **

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. I wish I did. I own my cat. *gets scratched* or not.  
**

--

**Sora's POV**

I sat on the cold floor, apathetically sorting through the hills—mountains, really—of papers that those girls had thrown all over the floor. I had alphabetized files A-T, but still had something like a gazillion to go.

I stuffed labeled papers haphazardly into an already full folder, and then attempted to cram the folder on the bookshelf.

"You know, Spiky, I don't think that's going to work." A dry voice came from behind me, and I jumped.

I whirled around to see Beka leaning on the door frame, a slight smirk on her pale face. I crossed my arms and retorted,

"It will work! Look, all I have to do is—" I ineffectually tried to shove the folder into a tiny sliver of space on the bookcase. I turned and smiled widely. "Okay. I'm working on it."

Beka snickered, and then carefully redistributed the folders on the bookcase shelf so that she could slide the folder easily inside. She turned to me with a slight smirk on her face, and I flushed as she stared at me with her deep green eyes.

"Now you don't have to." She said.

I shook my head vigorously, and croaked, "Um, what…?"

"Now you don't have to work on it. Use your head Spiky!" She laughed, and then hesitantly ruffled my hair. I stared at her through wide eyes.

"Umm…how did you get past the access codes at the top of the steps?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Beka's expression flickered slightly into a frown before changing quickly back into a smirk.

"You guys left the door open," she informed me, "The access codes weren't needed."

I started to protest that I was _sure_ the door had been closed when Beka said rather abruptly,

"How long have you been here?"  
Thrown off by her sudden question, I glanced towards my watch, and was shocked when I saw that it was 10:34 PM.

"Holy crap!" I did the mental math, and came up with around—

"Eighteen hours," Beka intoned quietly.

"Yeah," I muttered, pulling the next file towards me gloomily, "and I've still got a million files to sort away…"

"Let me do it."

My head snapped up, and I stared disbelievingly at Beka. "You? Help me? Are you _allowed _to do that?" I demanded, "I'd be f-fine…" I yawned on the last word, and she rolled her eyes.

"_Right_," She said sarcastically, "You'll get through those _million_ files, get out of here around two-thirty _in the morning_, and then _still _be able to drive yourself home and get here without dropping dead on the floor in the morn—"

"Okay, okay," I said, sighing, "I get the point. But Beka, I don't think you'll be allowed to do this."

Beka leaned forward, and very deliberately took the huge file I was going through. She expertly shuffled the papers inside into proper order, and then slide it swiftly onto a shelf.

She fixed me with a challenging stare. "Leave the paper shuffling to the secretary, Sora. Get some rest." With that, she pointed to the door.

I smiled tiredly at her, and got up.

"Thanks, Beka." She rose with me, holding another folder to her chest, and suddenly gave me a swift kiss on the lips.

I stared at her, astonished, and began to wonder if I was hallucinating already. She rolled her eyes again, and pushed me to the door.

"Good _night_, Sora."

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

A slim white hand twirled a cell phone between its fingers, and then speedily dialed a long and complicated number.

"_Yes?"_

"I've got what we were looking for. It's all here, but I think they'll notice if I take it."

"_Copy it, and then send it to me." _

A face hidden in the shadows of the unlit room nodded, and then spoke into the phone again.

"After that?"

There was a slight silence.

"_They suspect nothing?" _

"Nothing," The speaker confirmed. A snort came from the other end of the phone.

"_Then they are bigger fools than I suspected."_ There was a sigh. _"And I thought we trained Cloud so well."_

"And you want me to do what?" The speaker prodded.

"_Patience is a virtue." _The man on the other end snapped.

"I apologize, sir."

"_Good. I want you to stay where you are. It's good to have a person on the inside." _

"Thank you, sir." The speaker's only visible feature was a slight curl of her lips.

"_Do not fail me." _

The phone emitted a quiet beep, and then a slight buzzing came from the cell phone. With a deft twist of her fingers, the speaker snapped the phone shut. She then spoke to the silent room, green eyes flashing angrily behind her glasses.

"Believe me when I say I won't."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

I stared moodily at the worn brown door to my bedroom, and growled incoherently as things I really didn't want to think about raced through my mind.

A low knock on my door alerted me to my visitor.

"Come in Namine," I sighed. The blonde girl opened the door cautiously, and sat down slowly on the rocking chair in the corner. She examined me in silence, and then asked finally,

"Are you all right, Aerith?"

I chuckled humorlessly, and then sat down heavily on my bed. "No, not really. But that isn't wasn't I wanted to talk to you about."

Namine gripped double handfuls of her white shirt. "What did you want to talk to me about, then?"

"I need you to break up with your boyfriend." I winced. _Damn it, _I thought crossly at myself, _and _that_ doesn't sound insensitive at _all.

Namine's roar shook what seemed to be the foundations of the house. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

I took one look at Namine's furious face, and decided to call for back up.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Okay. I was pissed.

Beyond pissed, I was absolutely furious.

"Excuse me?!" I hissed, "What _precisely _do you mean by that?"

Aerith quickly pulled out her cell phone and texted someone, and then looked up to meet my gaze.

Angry tears began to run down my face, and I snarled, "You said you'd let me do this!"

"No, Namine," Aerith corrected me, "I said that we'd give it a try. And this isn't working for the Organization." She looked imploringly at me, begging me to understand. "Olette's coming to join us soon—"

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. "What?" I breathed, my disbelief slowly morphing back into anger, "Why? What'd she ever do to us?"

Aerith scowled at me. "This is better for her—" she said stonily,

"In what far away universe?!"

"—she'll be safer here, and with her help, we'll get this whole thing over with quickly and painlessly." Aerith concluded. "That _includes _you breaking up with Riku to keep him safe."

"Bull."

"Namine!"

"It's true." I insisted angrily, "She'll be safe enough with the others."

"Open your eyes, girl!" Aerith snapped, "Do you really think if worst comes from worst that other branches of Organization XIII come to finish this disaster of a mission that they won't want to take on the CIA branch here?" She glared at me, "We can only save the girl, Namine!"

I put my face in my hands. "I don't want her to live through what I had to go through."

That terrible loneliness, the loss, the total heartbreak of separation…

"She'll have to. And we'll have to train her."

My head snapped up, and I glared at Aerith with sudden venom. "_I'll _train her. I'm going to take care of her, and not let any of you insensitive _bitches_ touch her!" I stomped out the door, holding back tears of anger and heartbreak, as I left Aerith with an astonished look on her face.

I passed Kairi in the hallway, where she seemed to be heading to Aerith's, and grabbed her arm.

"Did you know?" I rasped, "About Olette?" Kairi's face fell, and she bit her lip.

"Yes." She murmured.

I ran, so fast that I almost didn't hear her quiet

"I'm sorry."

Whatever. I don't care right now. They aren't going to make this any more painful for Olette than this has to be.

I'd make sure of that, but now I had something to do…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Today was, ironically, a Saturday: one of the only days where I was actually able to—unbelievably—_relax_.

I lethargically folded a few articles of clothing, and placed them immaculately in my duffle.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**I lay back in bed, and wondered why I was so nervous and horrible. Feeling unsettled, I turned to look at Roxas. He stirred as I brushed hair away from his forehead, and he blinked up at me. **_

"_**Hey." He frowned at my face. "Are you okay? You seem…"**_

"_**I'm fine. But I might take a down day." I exhaled, turning away.**_

_**I felt him get up, and he kissed me on the cheek before leaving. I groaned softly into my pillow, and called out a goodbye as I heard the door slam. He was going in to check in with Leon on how things were going at base. **_

_**After all, three days ago we had been attacked by—**_

_**I stopped breathing. **_**Three days.**

_**Right on cue, the phone rang. They would come for me.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

With a sigh, I slowly zipped up my bag, and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen.

It was time to finish this.

_Dear Roxas, _I wrote…

**Ooh! Review please! Did you like it?**


	6. Breaking Hearts and Tangerines

**Hey guys! I'm ba-ack. *giggle* I LO-OOVE this chapter! It's kinda emotional, but tell me what you think, please!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. I own it about as much as I own Australia. I WANT TO HUG A KANGAROO!!!!!**

**Review please!!!!  
**

_Dear Roxas,_

_The first thing I want to say…I'm sorry. This is the way this has to be. I can't even _think_ about a different option right now. I don't belong here. I know you'll stomp your feet and scream that you _know _it isn't true. It is. It is, and I'm so sorry. But you'll never, ever see me again, not if I have any kind of power over this. It's just not safe, for you, or for me. _

_And I know that you'll show this letter to the rest of your group (they aren't mine, not anymore) and so this is to you, Leon, Cloud, Sora, Riku, even you, Beka, I love you guys. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine and safe wherever it is that I'm going… _

_I'm so sorry…_

_With Love, _

_Olette_

I folded up the letter in half, and left it on the kitchen counter. I slowly took out my blue cell phone from my pocket and placed it next to the note.

I couldn't have any contact with my friends any more.

I stared with desperate eyes around Roxas and mine—_no_, just _Roxas's _now—apartment. I touched the framed pictures of us going to the Bahamas that summer…

"I'm sorry."

I turned, expecting to see one of the black-clothed Organization members, but instead I saw a petite blonde girl who had her arms wrapped around her slender form, and tears gathering in her blue eyes.

"Namine?! What…you're one of the Amazons?" I clenched my fists. "How could you do this to us? And why are you doing this to _Riku_? He's fallen in love with you—"

"I know…" She whispered raggedly, dropping her gaze to the floor. "I didn't know what he was when I met him…I never thought…this is insane…"

I looked in astonishment as she bit her lip hard enough to start it bleeding, and looked at me defiantly. "I'm staying—staying—away from him now. I don't want to, but…"

"You're afraid of hurting him." I breathed, sudden empathy blooming for her, "It's the same with me and…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

Namine stuck out her hand. "We'll keep them safe together. And…Olette, I swear, if there is any way to fix this, we'll do it. I'll train you, and maybe you can see him once in a while."

I looked down at her hand, and slowly took it in my own.

"Deal," I said. She smiled, and picked up my duffle.

"Let's go now, then," She told me, and then picked up a photo of Roxas and me from the kitchen counter. "Take this. You'll be sleeping with it under your pillow for a while."

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

_5:26 PM_

I yawned as I came into my apartment, smiling as I thought of the date Namine and I had _finally_ planned for the next night. We were going out for pizza at Cid's, and I knew I was going to enjoy it.

I was dreamily thinking of Namine when the phone rang. I ran into the kitchen, and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Um…hi Riku," I heard come softly from the phone. I grinned.

"Nami! I was just thinking of you."

I heard laughter tinted with something unidentifiable echo from the phone.

"That's sweet," She said, sounding nervous, "Look, Riku…"

My stomach knotted as I heard her uneasy tone, "Namine, are you...?"

"Fine, I'm…_fine_." She said, her voice breaking on the last word, "Oh my god…"

My stomach, already tied in knots, froze over.

"Namine," I said, crossing my fingers, "If what you have to say is bad, can you come over and tell me?"

The seconds ticked by silently, the only sounds the noise of my breathing.

Finally, I heard Namine sigh.

"I'll be right over." I heard yelling in the background, and there was a staticky buzz as Namine covered the mouthpiece and shouted, "Aerith, just shut the hell up!"

"Namine?" I called, "Something up?"

"No." She replied tersely, and hung up.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

I sat in the front seat of my car, and leaned my forehead on the steering wheel. I was outside of 354 Ocean Drive, and about to cry.

If this was how a breaking heart feels, I wish that I'd never met—

No. That's wrong. I didn't care if someone had torn out my heart using their bare fingers and stomped on it, I wouldn't give up meeting Riku.

I may have only known him for a while, but I was completely, head over—

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

—heels in love with her. That was all I knew as I watched Namine's car pull into the parking lot and idle in front of my apartment building.

_What was she waiting for?_ I didn't know what was up with her; she had seemed fine the other day, but now… I knew something was wrong.

I watched her get out of her car and trudge up to the building. I rubbed my temples, and waited for the doorbell.

It rang.

I walked slowly to the door, trying to prolong what I now knew was coming. I opened the door, and my eyes widened as I took in the sight of Namine.

She was a mess. Her hair was pulled in a haphazard ponytail, with strands of hair escaping and falling into her face. Her black t-shirt emphasized her pale face, and there were shadows under her eyes.  
I shook myself out of my shock, and pulled her inside. As soon as the door was closed, I touched the shadows under her eyes, and whispered,

"My god Nami, what the hell happened to you?"

She batted my hand away, and hunched her shoulders, burying her hands in her jean pockets.

"Nothing, I'm…"

"Say 'fine' and I will drill the truth out of you," I threatened, leading her into the kitchen and sliding onto a stool.

She copied my example, and rested her head on her arms, still staring at me.

"Fine," She said tiredly, "I feel like crap. That good enough, Silverlocks?" The corners of her mouth curled up for a moment, and then changed back to a frown.

I bit my lip, and took a breath, then let it out. "What's up?" I demanded, "Something's up, and you know it."

She slowly drew herself out of her slump, and looked stonily at me.

"I'm breaking up with you."

My jaw dropped and my stomach—knotted, frozen, and nervous—seemed to fall away.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

The moment I said those five words, those five hateful, hateful words, I wanted to take them back. I wanted to scream and yell, anything to take that shocked and hurt look out of Riku's aqua eyes.

I wanted to tangle my hands in his silver hair and tell him the truth—tell him that I was lying. Right then, I would do anything—_anything_—just to be a normal girl living a normal life.

"Why?!" He yelled, standing, his eyes over-bright, "What the hell changed Namine? What did I do?"

_No!_ I wanted to scream, _this isn't you, this one's all _me_!_ Instead, I said coolly,

"It wasn't entirely you." _It wasn't at _all_ you._

"Then what?" He hissed, balling his fists, looking like some kind of furious angel, "What changed?"

I shrugged, trying to ignore the ripping sensation in my chest that I imagined was systematically destroying my heart. "Just things, I guess." I blinked back a sudden appearance of hot tears in my eyes, "I'm just not right for this," _No, no, dammit, NO!_

He strode forward and grabbed my shoulders, "Yes, you are. Why are you doing this to me…to us?"

This time I couldn't stop the tears; they rolled down my face in a hot stream. I took in the surprised and slightly relieved look on his face, and couldn't stop a sob. I stood, reveling in the feel of his heart against mine for a split second, and then placed my hands squarely on his chest and pushed him away.

_If you think I want this, than you're nuts. _I started to stride away to the door, when Riku's voice called to me,

"Then why the hell are you doing this?" My eyes widened, and I whipped back around to look at Riku.

"I said that out loud?!" I yelled in horror. He walked quickly towards me, and demanded again,

"If you don't want this than why?" He seized both my wrists as I tried to slide towards the door, backing me against the wall of the front hall.

"I have to…" I whispered, more tears gushing down my face. He looked down at me, so close that his hair tickled my face. I smiled through my tears.

"You don't!" Riku insisted, "Nami, honestly, please, just give me a chance—"

I couldn't take it any more. I honestly couldn't.

So, I did what any other completely head-over-heels-in-love girl that was instructed to break up with her boyfriend would do.

I reached up, slipped an arm around his neck, and kissed him.

He put an arm around my waist, and kissed me back, his surprise only lasting a moment. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and tried to imprint the moment in my mind.

It was something to make my knees go weak and make my heart beat so fast it _hurt_, and, and…

It only lasted a few seconds.

See, I kind of realized what I was doing.

And the only thing I could think of when I pulled back and stared into Riku's aquamarine eyes was…well…

_GODDAMMIT!!!! _

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

I looked at Namine in complete shock as she pulled away from me.  
"Nami…" I began, lifting a hand to her face, only to have her duck under my arm, and back towards the door, shaking her head.

"God dammit!" She yelled, tears falling from her face again. "This is just so—ugh!" She reached out to touch my arm, and then spun and ran out the door.

I tried to run after her, only to be smacked in the face by the closing door.

I gave up on that, and ran to the kitchen window to try and see her leave.

I saw her sprint to her car, and then hesitate and look back at my place before running a hand through her hair and getting in her car.

I put my hand on the cold glass of the window as she drove away.

After ten minutes of staring out the window even when she wasn't visible, I sighed and walked to the front door, grabbing my blue sweatshirt on the way out.

I needed something to take my mind off of this.  
Work, for example.

**RoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRoRo**

_5:30_

I walked tiredly into my and Olette's apartment, and called out, "Olette? You there?"

I began to get nervous as I noticed that all of the lights were off. I began to walk more quickly, and went into the bedroom.

I swept my gaze around the room, noting with slight panic that the drawers of the dresser were slightly open. I opened them all the way and noticed that most of Olette's clothes were gone.

"Crap," I swore, and ran into the kitchen, planning to call her cell phone and ask her where she was.

I was just reaching for the phone when I noticed that Olette's scuffed blue cell phone was on the kitchen counter next to a folded piece of paper.

I swore, then picked up the paper and noted with surprise that my name was written across it in the flowing cursive I recognized as Olette's.

_It's okay,_ I told myself, _she just had to go out…or she went to visit her aunt for a week…she isn't _gone_ or anything._

I opened the note.

_Dear Roxas, _

My eyes scanned the note in disbelief, and when I finished reading it, I let it float to the counter, and picked up a wooden bird ornament.

I had given it to Olette for a present once.

I threw it across the room with a wordless yell, letting out my anger and frustration out.

_Why, Olette? _Why _would you do this? We—_I _love you!_

Tiredness forgotten, I seized my car keys and the note and stalked out—back to work.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

I pulled into the parking lot of headquarters only to see Roxas screech up behind me in his car. He got out, and expression of mingled grief and fury on his face, and stalked towards the building.

"Roxas?" I called, jogging up to him, "Wait up!" He spun to see me, and gave a pained smile.

"Hi." He hunched his shoulders and started walking away. "Why are you back?"

"Namine ditched me…seemed like she didn't want to…something was wrong."

Roxas stared at me. "Really?" He asked, an eyebrow raised, "Olette's gone. She left."

My hand froze on the handle of the door.  
"What?!"

"Yeah," Roxas sighed, "She left a note." He halfheartedly waved a slip of paper in the air, and I grabbed his arm.

"Come on," I said dragging him through the shop, past Beka, and up the stairs, "We have to tell Leon."

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

Beka stared after the two guys and smirked.

She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Well, hello Aerith. Saving the girl?" She asked cheerfully, "I wouldn't have thought you had it in you."

"_Beka."_ Aerith growled, the grinding of her teeth heard even over the phone, _"I don't believe you. Infiltration is a bit below you, isn't it? Stopped assassinating people?"_

"Shut up," Beka snarled, "I'm _so_ not interested. I just wanted to let you know that I know about the girl. I'm assuming that she didn't want to go, did she?"

"_She's fine."_ Aerith retorted, _"Settling in well."_

"You better hope she is," Beka threatened, "Or else you might be facing some _very_ nasty consequences."

"_Go track someone." _

"Hmm, not yet my dear, not yet." Beka laughed, hanging up.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Roxas and I stampeded up those stairs, and burst into the main HQ. Leon and Cloud looked up in surprise at our arrival, and Leon asked,

"What are you two doing here?"  
"Olette's gone," Roxas said grimly, handing the note to Leon, and looking at Cloud, "She left her cell behind too."

"Dammit," Cloud swore, as he scanned the note over Leon's shoulder, "This is bad." He looked at me, "And what might you be doing here?"

I flushed, and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Uh, well, see, my girlfriend sort of ditched me…sort of being the key words…and I came here to—"

"Get your mind off of her," Leon finished. I nodded.

"Namine dumped you?" Sora asked, coming in from the kitchen with a tangerine in his hand, "She's completely nuts over you."

"Whoa—" Cloud started, looking alarmed "What's her—"

"When'd you get here?" Roxas interrupted, looking surprised, "I thought you were taking an off day."

"Hel_lo_—" Cloud tried again,

Sora grimaced. "They called me back in as a researcher, apparently."

"HELLO!" Cloud yelled, making everyone but Sora jump. Sora took a big bite of his tangerine, and smiled.

"Yum."

"What did you say her name was?" Cloud demanded, glaring at me.

"Who?" I asked, confused, "Namine?"

"Yes! Her! She's your—"

"Girlfriend," I finished, "Yeah, why?" Cloud looked amazed…and sympathetic.

The sympathy really freaked me out.

"Namine…blonde, blue eyes?" He asked slowly,

"Yes…?" I said, starting to get nervous, "_Why_?"

Cloud took a deep breath,

"See, Riku, Namine is my sister."

**Ohh!!!!! Cliffie! Sorry, couldn't help it. I was sort of going to write more, but it's 11:20 at night, so...yeah. All set guys. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!! **

**REVIEW PLEEEEEASE!!!!  
**


	7. Popcorn and Knife Throwing Lessons

**Yessssssssss!!!!!!!!!!! Sweet success! I _finally_ got this chapter up! And I'm _really_ hoping you guys will start updating soon again, instead of going into brain-dead writers block like I was. Anyway, enjoy! And...yeah. Sort of cut off ending at the end, so...sorry in advance, k?**

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I will own KH when dijinn invade the planet and grant us all three wishes. Although, with my luck, they'll probably make THAT wish count as three. Grr. **

**Happy late Thankgiving!**

**--**

**Riku's POV**

I could only stare at Cloud as I took the news in. He looked back at me with a clear blue gaze, narrowing his eyes as he gauged my shock.

Namine.

The Organization.

How could they be one and the same?

"How could they do this?!" Roxas slammed his hand down on the table, his eyes narrowed and his hair mussed. "How could they..." He took a deep breath, "WHY?!"

Leon looked at him with a faint hint of alarm on his face.

"They probably wanted a person who knew us, knew our plans," he said thoughtfully, tapping his chin, "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"No."

I didn't realize that I'd spoken until everyone turned to look back at me. Sora tilted his head at me quizzically as he took another bite of tangerine,

"Come on, Riku," He said swallowing, "it _does _make sense."

Leon looked at me pityingly, and Leon said carefully, "Look kid, I know you're upset about your girl—"

"That makes two of us," Roxas muttered, still glaring down at the tabletop. Leon shot him an irritated look, and then continued,

"But the girl you knew just _isn't _who you thought she was." I flinched away from his cold look. "She was a fake."

I gritted my teeth.

"She wasn't," I retorted, glaring at him, and then looking around at the others, "And anyway, it's more than that. Back when they came to us, I asked the girl who tapped the computers what they got in return for this, and she said—"

"Nothing," Cloud finished. I looked at him in surprise. Catching my expression, he added, "That is what she said, right?"

I nodded, still looking quizzically at him, "Yes, but how..."

"How do you think they got Olette on their side?" Roxas interrupted, looking furiously around at us, "And do you think we can contact her?"

I felt a rush of sympathy for him. His usually bright blue eyes were muddy with anger and anguish, and his clothes were mussed.

"They probably told her they would hurt someone she cared about if she didn't join," Sora suggested, his eyes on Roxas.

"But MY question is why did they do it if they aren't getting anything out of it?" Leon wondered, walking over to the computers and turning one on, "Why would they go to all the trouble of getting Olette on their side if there was a chance she would tell us and they'd have a load of trouble?"

"Because they're evil conniving bitches!" Roxas snarled, gripping the edge of the table so hard his nails turned white.

I felt myself stiffen, and I felt my gaze turn stony.

_Evil conniving bitches. _

I had a sudden vision of Namine laughing, her face shining as we walked out of the movies.

_No..._

"No." I said, glaring at Roxas. He met me look for look, his look eventually turning to muted grief as my stared. He finally ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "Sorry," He muttered, "It's just..." He sighed again.

I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"It's okay. She was never what I thought she was."

_Never what I thought..._

**Olette's POV**

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

_Dark. That's what this place was. Dark. _

_I looked around at the tall, unforgiving skyscrapers around me and suddenly felt very small. _

_A dark gold moon hung low in the sky; the light from it diluted by the dim city lights that flickered, casting strange shadows onto the ground. I sped up, wanting to get somewhere, _anywhere_ that had people. _

_My footsteps echoed with the dripping of the water off the buildings, and I shivered. I looked desperately for a way out, and my eyes lighted on a blonde in a black coat. _

_I laughed and began to run towards him. _

"_Roxas!" I called, waving. He turned slowly around, looking at me with an odd expression. I ignored that, and threw my arms around him. _

"_Olette," He said, stepping back and looking at me with that strange look. _

_Feeling stung, I took a step backwards, and crossed my arms. "Roxas, where are we?" I asked, glancing at the forbidding black buildings. _

"_Somewhere," He said, reaching into his pocket, "Doesn't matter." _

_I felt something cold form in the pit of my stomach. "Doesn't matter? Roxas—" I choked on the rest of my sentence as he drew out a long knife from his pocket. He smiled widely at my stricken face, and repeated softly to me, _

"_Yeah, love. Doesn't matter." He reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from my face before walking forward, his smile turning to a growl in front of me. _

_I couldn't move, transfixed by the coldness of his blue eyes. _

_I didn't move as he pressed the blade against my throat. I closed my eyes, and he murmured softly, "Traitor." _

I woke up screaming, sitting bolt upright as I reached to where I had felt the knife against my throat. I relaxed, trying to calm my racing heart.

I sank back into bed, and curled up in ball against the warm sheets, trying to get rid of the horrible feeling of terror that had sunk into my stomach.

"Olette?" I looked up at the streak of light from the hall that had fallen across my bed. I could see a girl silhouetted in the light.

"Namine?" I croaked, sitting back up warily as the girl came in.

She shook her head, and turned on the bedside lamp, the soft light turning her hair crimson. "No, I'm Kairi," She said with a yawn, stretching as she sat down on the edge of my bed. I slowly relaxed as the girl looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"You okay?" She asked, and I nodded,

"Yeah…fine. I—it's just a nightmare," I said, brushing a strand of hair stiff with sweat and trying to convince myself as much as Kairi.

"Liar." Kairi accused, her blue eyes going warm with pity, "You're really cut up about it." She paused to tie her hair back into a ponytail, and said gently, "Want to talk about it?"

I started to say no, and then hesitated. I had been having the same exact dream for three nights. It was eating away at me, and every night I resigned myself to a restless night.

I stared down at my sheets.

Could I trust her?

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Kairi told me, starting to get up, "I know this is all new to you, and—"

"I'm a traitor," I mused abruptly, still looking down at the blankets, "And they'll never forgive me." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Kairi looking at me solemnly.

"They'll forgive you, someday," she said,

"You did it to protect them." We both looked to see Namine in the doorway. She glanced at the clock and rolled her eyes, "Well, since we're all up now, I s'pose we can just have a late slumber party in here."

Kairi punched my arm playfully. "You'll see," She said confidently, "No nightmare's going to get one of _our _friends."

I couldn't help grinning back at her, and helped as we got piles of blankets, loads of popcorn and chocolate, and grabbed mountains of movies.

We giggled and talked until the sky began to lighten, and we began to fall back asleep. Just before I fell asleep, however, my thoughts flashed back to Roxas.

I had to reach him somehow.

**General POV**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Namine! I can't do this!" Olette looked in despair at her attempts at knife-throwing. Out of the four that she had thrown, three lay scattered across the floor, and one hung by its tip off the very edge of the thick wooden target.

The blonde girl shot a smirk to her redheaded friend and said wryly,

"Kairi, do you remember the first time Aerith attempted to teach _us _to throw knives?"

"Indeed I do," Kairi said with a grin, the expression lighting up her face, "I seem to remember Aerith ducking multiple times as _your_ knives ricocheted to almost hit her!"

"_My _knives? Kairi, my sister, it was _you _that had everyone cowering under stuff."

"Okay, okay! Enough of trying to make me feel better!" Olette grumbled, trying to contain the smile that kept sliding across her face.

Namine stuck out her tongue, and Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Kairi said, stepping forward to fix Olette's stance, "Raise your arm like this…"

**Namine's POV**

_1:45 AM_

I slipped out of my room soundlessly, checking the dark hallway to make sure I was alone. I padded down the stairs, avoiding the creaky one, and paused at the door to turn off the security system for a period of exactly four minutes.

I began to reach for the doorknob when I heard a soft creak on the creaky stair.

There was only one person who didn't know of its existence.

"Olette!" I whispered harshly, looking up at the sheepish-looking brunette, "What the hell are you doing down here at this time of night?"

She started to step quietly down the stairs, and hissed, "I could ask you the same question!"

I shrugged, and turned the doorknob, opening the hallway to the cool night breeze.

"Fine, be like that," I said, inhaling deeply, "But Aerith's going to kick your ass when she finds out you aren't in bed." I looked sidelong to see if that would scare her back into bed.

It didn't. Olette crossed her arms and growled, "If you think I'm staying away from my friends forever you're so—"

"WHAT?!" I screamed in a whisper, staring at her in horror, "You're going to _meet_ them?"

Olette faltered, "No, not meet them," She explained softly, "Just…pass within a hundred feet of them. Or something."

_Or something. _I internally cringed. Didn't she realize what she was getting into when she defied the Organization?

"Anyway," I heard her say distantly, "Isn't that what you're doing?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"What you're doing," She clarified, "Aren't you going to go see Riku or something?"

I shot her a glare, and corrected, "I'm going to _see_ him, not meet him." She rolled her eyes, and snorted,

"Same difference."

"Come _on_ Olette," I pleaded, "Don't do this! They're going to hurt you if they find out about this."

She matched me glare for glare.

"Do you really think," She said softly, her eyes flashing bright with unshed tears, from anger or sadness, I couldn't tell, "That I don't know that?" I _know_ I might get in trouble, but I don't give a damn." She looked at me imploringly, "You know what's _really_ hurting me? I keep seeing Roxas's face in my dreams, just before he kills me. He calls me a traitor. I don't know if my friends hate me, or are trying to find me." She looked away,

"I need to know."

I gritted my teeth as a flash of memories washed over me at those words.

"_Her brother got away." _

"_**Dead?"**_

"_Probably."_

"_**Huh. Make sure. **_**I need to know**_**."**_

I turned quickly away from Olette, and dashed away the small tears that had begun to seep out from my eyes.

"Fine. Let's go," I said gruffly, walking out the door,

"Yeah, well you can't stop—" She paused, and then asked in astonishment, "…what?"

"I said, let's go. We'll take my car, and I'll drop you off. I'm picking you up in an hour, though, and," I turned to look over my shoulder at Olette, who was running quickly behind me, "If you're late you'll have both Aerith _and_ me to kill you in the morning."

**Riku's POV**

**A COUPLE HOURS EARLIER**

We were nowhere.

I'm serious.

No.

Where.

I rubbed my eyes blearily as I squinted at the computer screen. Data, lists, information, hell, even _rumors_ scrolled by, leaving me with even less of a clue than before.

Leon had wanted any information within the realms of reality about Amazons printed out and looked at—in other words, absolutely _no_ theories that the Amazons were actually witches that should be burned (Roxas already tried that one on Leon and got sent to sift through paper records)—and it was my job to go through the electronic records and some parts of the Internet.

There wasn't much—our records focused almost exclusively on the highest branch of the Organization, called Black Panther, with practically nothing on the lesser branches.

I sighed as I clicked out of yet another file, and pulled up the internet.

Out of apathetic curiosity, I typed in a name.

The computer hummed, and I was shaken out of my apathy as the search page changed to a site detailing strange 'conspiracies' by the federal government called, creatively, **Conspiracy?**.

I rolled my eyes, and moved to click back to the search engine before my eyes caught familiar names.

**Cloud and Namine Strife**

_What?_

I moved my mouse over to the link, and clicked. A small black and white picture of two grinning children appeared. The older one, presumably Cloud, had his arms around a tiny Namine, with his chin resting on her head.

I flickered my gaze to the article underneath.

_**Cloud and Namine Strife: **_**Victims of Federal Failure?**

_Cloud and Namine Strife, aged five and nine, disappeared early on November 19__th__, leaving behind a swirling cloud of confusion. The two siblings had lost their parents in a freak car accident a few days prior, and had been taken to a family friend's house after the death, having no close family. Strangely enough, the disappearance seems to have included the family friend, Larxene Milona, who, after submitting a somewhat sketchy report to the police, disappeared to parts unknown. A half-hearted attempt was made to track her, before it was stopped by—of course—certain branches of the intelligence agencies. _

At this, I snorted, but made a mental note to look to see if there actually _was_ a search for Larxene Whoever.

_Even more strangely, a search for the children was also stopped. At questions from the media questioning why, they merely responded that they were making the sibling's case a _personal_ one. _

_At further investigation by members from __**Conspiracy?**__ it was discovered that the siblings' parents were earlier involved in an illegal, top-secret group called the Organization. _

I stared numbly at the screen. _**Holy shit.**_

_It is hypothesized that the parents were killed by the Organization for leaving, and the children kidnapped for motives unknown. _

_Shouldn't the CIA be looking into cases such as Cloud and Namine Strife's? What kind of intelligence is it that inside our own country, children can be captured and used for an Organization so vile? _

_To that matter, will a disinterest in our children force these children to become criminals or operatives in a malignant group?_

I grimly printed out a copy, and then resolved to find a way to speak to Namine. I had to get more answers than data tables or official records could give me.

I had to delve into the rumors.

And as I pulled up another page, I knew the answer lay in tracking down Larxene Whatever-her-name-was; the woman that probably kidnapped my girl and her brother in the past.

**Like it? Yes? No? Maybe? TELL ME! AIIIIE!**

**By the way, for all of you Twilight fans out there that watched New Moon, I'd like to say that that movie stuck me firmly in the Team Jacob category. You know, fun fact, if anybody actually cares. **

**And is actually reading this. **


	8. Metallic Meetings

**Omigosh it's been so long! This chapter is dedicated to BlueberryAbsinth, who sadly seems like she is the only person updating or uploading stories. She get a cookie!  
ANYHOW, I hope you like this chapter. Please review?**

**Disclaimer: I own KH as much as I own Riku. Translation: I do not own KH even though I really really want to. **

**Roxas's POV**

_9:54_

I walked home from work.

I had been doing that a lot.

It gave me time to think. And although thinking was a double-edged sword these days, what with most of my thoughts being about—

_No._

Walking through downtown, I passed the sleepy lights from the houses that looked cheerful in the daylight, but now just looked empty, and…lonely.

But lately, to me, everything had looked lonely.

God, I had it bad.

I sighed as I looked up to the growing lights from the rapidly approaching shopping district of downtown. In seconds, it seemed, I was enveloped in a warm buzz of laughter and civilian shoppers.

I walked past brightly lit shop windows, taking in the sights, but really seeing very little at all. Someone accidentally bumped me against a store window, and I stumbled to crash into a Plexiglas window. When I turned to see who had pushed me, I saw a large woman with a idiotically colorful hat and many shopping bags walking past with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry!" She called as she walked past. I rolled my eyes, and began to turn in the direction of home before I caught a glimpse of something familiar in the reflection in the window.

I casually turned back to seem to look at the display inside the shop, and in the reflection of the glass, saw a young woman standing a while away, her eyes locked on me.

I blinked once, hard, and turned slowly to scan the crowd.

There she was, looking for all the world a college student on her way to meet friends somewhere. With her brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and dressed casually in jeans and a dark orange t-shirt, she looked completely natural—completely like Olette.

I fixed my eyes on a point about five feet to her left, keeping her firmly in view, and started walking in her general direction.

Her eyes widened, and she began to walk away from me—at a pace that was just above a normal walk.

She knew I had noticed her. And she probably realized that there was absolutely _no way_ I was letting her go without a _really_ good explanation—and maybe not even then.

I wove through the colorful crowd of nighttime downtown, always keeping Olette in view, although she did try to lose me. She ducked into an arcade, _almost_ making me walk past.

But, hey, a guy has to play Pacman once in a while, no? At least, that's my excuse.

Eventually as the chase went on, we left the bright lights and cheery shops of downtown behind, to enter the darker realms of the residential districts with their tall houses and occasional streetlights.

I watched Olette as she picked up the pace into a fast trot now that there were no people about.

"Give it up Lettie," I called after her, matching her pace, "I know it's you."

She stopped and whirled about so suddenly, I had to skid to stop to avoid hitting her. I took in her stony expression, and took a step back.

"All right, this is better." I concurred, giving her a half smile. Her frown didn't waver, but I thought I saw a flicker of humor in her eyes.

That gave me hope.

"I can't stay," She said flatly, crossing her arms, and darting a glance at the watch that circled her wrist. "They'll be pissed if I'm late."

My eyes hardened as she said the last bit, and I snatched at her wrist and began to drag her in the general direction of home.

"I'm sure they can deal. You owe me a damn good explanation Olette."

**Namine's POV**

I idled Kairi's car in front of a familiar apartment building, and stared intently at one of the windows.

I was insane.

I was a masochist.

The worst part?

I didn't give a damn.

I slipped out of the car and walked through the doors to the building. Walking up the stairs to apartment 2B, I tested the door. It was locked, and I got my lock picks out.

I was a thief, after all.

Slipping into the dark apartment, I paused to let my eyes adjust to the darkness before moving onward.

From the darkness, it was pretty obvious that Riku wasn't here, even though it was past the hour that he would get home from work.

So what was he doing?

I walked through the whole apartment, looking for some clue to his whereabouts, before noticing a printed copy of some web article on his desk next to Riku's computer and an old coffee cup.

I frowned, and walked over to the dim light in the bathroom to read it.

_**Cloud and Namine Strife: **_**Victims of Federal Failure?**

My eyes widened, and even before I started reading I knew what the article would contain.

I let the article drift slowly to the floor as I stared at my dim reflection in the mirror, my thoughts in a whirl.

I knew where Riku was going.

I ran out of the apartment, barely remembering to lock the door behind me. As I ran to the car and slid behind the wheel, I prepared to go back to a place I had sworn to forget about.

But the home of a tracker and high-level operative in a illegal Organization is hard to forget.

Especially when that operative used to be your guardian of twelve years.

I shook my head to clear the memories, and pulled out my cell. Dialing a number one-handed, with one hand on the wheel, I concentrated on sounding natural.

"Hey, Olette, it's Namine. I'm going to be a little late…"

**Riku's POV**

I parked my car a distance away from my target, and slid out from behind the wheel. Shutting the car door, I took a casual look around.

Dark, forbidding houses loomed on either side of the street, while dim yellow pools of light were cast onto the sidewalk from cold metal streetlamps. I began to walk towards the last house on the block—297 Nobody Ave, home of Larxene Milona, former guardian of Cloud and Namine Strife.

However, she had gone missing, and strangely enough, her home hadn't been sold. Someone was paying to keep it as is. And now I had a pretty strong idea of who it was.

**Namine's POV**

I drove the car at the very limits of the speed limit, skidding around the increasingly tight corners and through the dark streets.

As the dark houses and dim streetlights flashed by, I gripped the wheel until my knuckles were white, memories flashing in my head—

_**Flashback**_

"_I don't believe you." I crossed my arms with all of the conviction of a stubborn six-year old, and turned away. "There is no way _my parents_ were the bad guys in this." _

_I heard a low growl as the gray-haired man stood and stalked over to me, pulling me off of my seat by the collar of my shirt. I struggled, trying to dig my nails into his hands, and failing miserably. I looked up into his icy gray eyes furiously, hiding my fear. _

_He gave me a cold smile, "Tough little tigress, aren't you?" He said with a mocking smile, tugging me over to the window, "You don't take lies from anyone, and fight back." He gave me a sidelong glance as he forced me to look out at the street, the city, and in the distance, the thin streams of smoke rising from a place I once called home. _

"_Let me go!" I hissed, trying to jerk away. He tightened his grip, and pushed me down onto his chair. I slammed painfully down, and tried to push back the tears that immediately sprang to my eyes. "I know you aren't the good guys! Mommy and Daddy weren't friends with you!" _

_The man rolled his eyes—he obviously couldn't care less what I thought. _

"_Listen up girlie," He said softly, leaning down to get in my face, as I cringed back, "All you need to know is that _I'm _the head Panther around here, and _you're _a little girl who'll do _exactly _what I say." He gave me a smile that was all teeth. "I'm Xehanort. But call me Chief." He waited, and as I saw his expression grow darker, I finally choked out,_

"_Yes Chief." _

_He gave me a smile and patted my hair as he stood up. "Good girl," He told me, looking up as the door opened, "That's progress." _

_A blonde woman in her twenties walked in and smiled poisonously, her green eyes sparkling as she looked me over. _

"_Hello Chief," She said, her eyes flickering up to Xehanort, "Is this the girl?" _

_I guess Xehanort nodded, because the woman's smile grew to a grin, and I noticed that her eyeteeth were sharpened into deadly-looking fangs. My eyes drifted down to her hands, and my stomach turned as I noticed that she had metal points coming discreetly out of the space between each knuckle. _

_She noticed my gaze and flashed those pointed teeth again. "Don't worry about the claws, dearie," She said, "I don't use them." _

_I heard Xehanort snort. _

"_All right," She sighed, "I don't _usually _use them." I glared at her, and shrank even farther back in my chair. _

"_Don't terrify her just yet Larxene," Xehanort said with a slight hint of humor, "Leave that for training." _

"_Training?" I ventured, getting a nervous feeling in my stomach. _

_Larxene gave me another dangerous smile, and said, "Nothing to worry about yet." _

Yet,_ I thought, _Meaning I'll have to worry about it soon.

"_Namine," Xehanort said, shoving me to my feet, "Meet Larxene Milona, your new guardian." _

Cloud, _I thought nervously as I was led from the room, _Where are you?

_**End Flashback **_

As I came up to a familiar house, I shook off the hold of the memories, and parked the car. I locked it, and then started to walk towards the house, looking warily for any security systems.

Finding none, I sprinted to the door, and picked the lock. I slid inside, finding the light in the hall already on. Looking around, I realized that the décor of the place hadn't changed much—it still had the tan paint, almost-too-low ceilings and wood floor with thick rag rugs.

As I took a tentative step forward into the house, and then stiffened as I heard a rustle coming from upstairs. Soft footfalls followed the rustling noise, and I slid through the shadows of the hall, moving for the stairs.

**Black Panther Operative's POV:**

I growled softly as I quickly scanned my gaze over the old neighborhood of older houses. I had lived here before, and had been glad to get out and do something more interesting—like moving to DC and infiltrating federal offices.

Today, though, I had a job. As I looked down to see the satisfying flash of silver metal near my hands as I neared the house, I grinned.

Dealing with intruders was _so _much fun.

**Olette's POV**

Roxas and I didn't speak during the long walk to our—his—apartment. I saw him give me sidelong glances and we walked, but he didn't make eye contact—even though I knew him well enough to know that he wanted to.

I was also pretty sure that he wanted to shake me hard to put things back the way they were.

As I watched him open the door to the apartment, I was pretty sure I loved him for that.

He turned back to me, and held open the door.

"Thanks," I mumbled, walking past him and turning on the light. I heard him close the door behind me, and waited for him to pass me in the front hall. Instead, I felt his hand on my shoulder, gently but firmly propelling me through the kitchen and into the living room.

He waited until I had settled into an armchair before collapsing onto the sofa.

"I'm not going to make a break for it Roxas," I said with a slight smile, "Don't worry about it…yet."

He had opened his mouth to make a retort, a smirk growing on his face when my new cell rang. The smirk dropped off his face.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, and took the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Olette? I'm going to be late."

I had braced myself for a scolding. Looking at my watch, I had guessed that it was about three minutes after the hour deadline. Hearing that, I stiffened with surprise,

"Oh…all right Nami…" I lowered my voice as I noticed Roxas turn his head slightly to listen, "It's fine anyway, I sort of…" I sighed, "It's complicated."

I heard her groan, "That makes two of us…is it _him_?"

I looked over my shoulder, where Roxas tilted his head and gave me a smirk at my gaze. I flushed and looked away. "Um…yes." I refocused on the conversation, "Wait a second…what do you mean, _that makes two of us_?"

Namine chuckled without humor, and replied, "I'm attempting to track my ex. Good luck with Roxas."

"Thanks a lot, Namine," I growled, and snapped the phone shut.

"New friend?" Roxas asked, with no expression in his voice as I returned to my armchair, "Or one of the bitches?"

I flinched at his careless nickname of my team, and retorted, "A friend, actually. And they aren't bitches."

"So they just steal you away and keep you from friends and family." Roxas said coolly, lids half closed over his blue eyes,

"Roxas…"

"But, of course, they are _not _bitches."

"Damn it Roxas," I swore, and stood, hands balled into fists, "Will you _stop it_? Yes, they took me away. But they really thought it was for the best!"

"The best, huh?" Roxas stood too, glaring at me, "What do _you_ think Olette? Do _you _think this is _for the best_?" Under his cutting words, I heard underlying hurt, and softened.

"I don't _like_ it," I said carefully, "But I had to. You don't get what we're up against, Roxas."

"Then tell me," he challenged

I rubbed my temples, and started quietly, "We have to do this—most of the operatives in the lesser branches of the Organization don't _want _to have that life…they've either been threatened into it—"

"Like you," Roxas grumbled, and I caught his gaze.

"Yes," I said evenly, "Like me. And once they know you, Roxas, they _have _you. You can try to run, but eventually the higher-ups will find you."  
"Cloud ran."

"Yes," I said, smiling, "And he was one of the only people who managed to get away. But that was only because they thought he was dead. They _still _think he's dead."

Roxas sat on the arm of the sofa. "I'm not going to let you go back." He told me.

I smiled, and said warmly, "I love you for that. And my ride isn't here until she back from wherever the hell she went, so unless you want to drive me back into the lions' den…"

"No," He immediately answered, shaking his head. I grinned,

"In that case, I'm stuck with you for a while."

He grinned, and moved to sit on the arm of my armchair. "Good."

**Riku's POV**

I glanced around the dark study before moving to study the old papers on an equally old-looking desk.

I was inside Larxene's old house, now, and searching for any information that might have been connected to Namine or Cloud in any way.

So far, though, the only thing I had uncovered was that Larxene Milona was a special operative for one of the higher branches of the Organization, and had some kind of special weaponry when dealing with enemies.

The other thing I had discovered was that the Organization had killed Cloud and Namine's parents specifically to get to the kids.

Whether they did that a lot, I had no idea.

I straightened up from the desk when I heard a slight noise on the carpet outside. I automatically checked to make sure I had all weaponry.

The door slid open slowly, and I braced myself for a fight.

"Are you insane?"  
I relaxed as I saw Namine slide through the door and cross her arms.

"No," I said, turning back to the desk for a final check for anything I had missed, "Sorry to disappoint you."

She slipped her fingers around my wrist and pulled me away from the desk. "Riku, what are you doing here?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Investigating," I said simply,

"Are you pissed at me?" She demanded, looking irked at my one word answer.

I jerked away from her and growled, "Now, why oh why would I be pissed at you?"

She flinched, "I'm _sorry_," She said pleadingly, "Really, Riku, I just…I'm sorry."

"Yeah," I said, letting out a breath, "I get why you didn't tell me."

"You do?" She asked, surprised. "That's…good."

"Yeah."

It was quiet.

She finally broke the silence. "You shouldn't have come here."

I shrugged, "I wanted to know what happened."

"You didn't just ask Cloud?" She asked, looking at me curiously, "He knows—"

"He knows what happened to _him_," I said, looking at her directly now, "I wanted to know what happened to _you_."

"Fair enough." She said. I nodded.  
"But I'm still mad at you."

She flushed. "What would it take for you to understand that _I'm sorry_?" She demanded, shaking her head wildly, making her blonde hair go everywhere.

"This," I said, and brought my face to hers.

She relaxed and kissed me back.

"All right," She breathed when we broke apart, "I can deal with that."

Suddenly we heard a mocking chuckle, and we both straightened up to see a thin woman pointing long, thin metal claws at my throat.

"Nami dear," She purred, glaring daggers at me, "Didn't I tell you not to date until you're thirty?"

**Hope u liked it! Pleeeeease review! Pretty please? **

**Happy New Years guys!**


End file.
